A Burn For More
by IJustCantSeemToFigureItIn
Summary: Kurt is 23, he's been dating Blaine for a year and they are now engaged to be married. Of course he's excited, but how much more of Blaine's job can he take? Blaine is 23, He proposed to Kurt when they moved in together. Of course he can't wait to get married, but what is going to do when he's forced to choose between the love of his life and the job that's taking over his life?
1. Chapter 1

Kurt groaned loudly, his face rolling into the mattress instead of warm skin. He forgot that Blaine's been at work since last night. He reluctantly got out of bed and freshened up for the big day. For the past month Kurt had been planning his engagement party with the help of Carole and Jacklyn. It was at an adorable lounge settled near Times Square and he needed to be there to approve decorations and table settings. It was bound to be a long day. Without Blaine there it would be hard but he would see him for the party later. With a sigh and a quick text to his fiancée Kurt left the apartment, his arms cradling his wedding book for dear life. His dreams were going to come true no matter what.

"Hey… How are you?" Kurt smiled widely at Blaine soft sigh, glad to hear his voice. It's only been a day since they've spoken but it felt so much longer. "We're doing well over here, almost done setting it all up, going to eat something quick and then do a check up of the place, make sure everything is tip top and perfect." He informed, pointing to Carole so she could move something over, nodding in confirmation when she finally got it in the right spot. "Okay honey I'll see you later. Seven o'clock don't forget!" Kurt stressed, knowing that Blaine wouldn't but he wanted to remind him anyway. His mind was always flooding with doubts when it came to planning events, he couldn't help it. "I love you too Blaine. Bye." Jacklyn smiled fondly at her soon to be son in law. Everything was coming together so nicely and to hear them share a sweet 'I love you' was the cherry on top to the day's events.

It was an hour before the guests were to arrive and Kurt was panicking, Blaine still wasn't here. He paced the room, Carole and Jacklyn watching him in worry, wondering if he was going to blow. "Where are you?" Kurt asked, not even bothering with a greeting. His engagement party was not something to be toyed with. The two women noticed as relief flooded his face, their bodies relaxing at his ease. The last thing they wanted was an upset Kurt. "Okay, I'll see you soon... You too. Bye." He hung up the phone with a sigh, a small smile spreading across his face as he looked around, everything in its place. This party was going to be a hit and nothing was going to get in the way of that.

He may not have looked bothered but he was stewing with anger inside. Kurt casually chatted to friends and family, sipping at his drink, smiling and laughing like usual. All of that was to get his mind of the fact Blaine wasn't there. It's been over an hour.

"Where's the lucky man?" Lauren asked, swooping in next to Kurt, kissing his cheek.

He smiled sadly, placing his wine down and grabbing another without missing a beat. "He's held up at work." That was the answer he's been using but in all honestly it was an educated guess. For all he knew Blaine could be out doing God knows what.

"Not anymore I'm not." Kurt's head whipped around, met with Blaine's wide grin and shining eyes. Does he not realize how horrible this was? He's over an hour late to _his_ engagement party!

"No... You aren't." Kurt mumbled, not looking the least bit upset. He wasn't going to lose his cool in front of all these people. That wouldn't be fair to them.

"I'd like to propose a toast to the lovely couple!" Burt announced, tapping his glass gently, standing in the middle of the room as he waited for everyone's attention. "When I first heard about this Blaine character, I wasn't happy, I'll admit it." The guests chuckled at Burt's opening statement, getting a wink from his future son in law as he laughed along. "But meeting him was a whole different story. He's a great kid and I've never seen Kurt's smile so radiant. It's an amazing thing to see." He continued, raising his glass, the whole room following in his lead. "I just want to say thank you to Blaine for making my son happy and letting his dreams become a reality, so here's to a long, happy marriage to my son Kurt and my soon to be son in law, Blaine." Burt closed his speech, watching as Kurt was pulled close to Blaine's side, his son's smile faltering slightly. He didn't know if it was because he's his father but Burt could tell that something was definitely bothering Kurt and Blaine was completely oblivious to it.

Kurt barely acknowledged Blaine's existence during the party, letting him follow his tracks like a lost puppy. He understood that his job was demanding and he couldn't help it but this was celebrating their engagement. They were getting married in about eight months. If Blaine was late to this, what's to say he won't be late to their wedding? That's the irrational thought running through Kurt's mind. He was too mad to care about how stupid it sounded.

"You want another drink babe?" Blaine asked, kissing his cheek gently, hand reaching for Kurt's glass. With a swift move Kurt cradled the glass closer to his chest, stepping away to a waiter so he can get one himself, feeling Blaine's eyes watching him every step of the way. A part of him felt bad because this was childish but then again he was too mad to let that feeling take over for too long.

The car ride home was silent and not a peep was made when they stepped into the house. Blaine must have caught on. "The engagement party turned out a lot better than I expected." Kurt thought too soon, Blaine didn't catch on at all. With a roll of his eyes he threw the car keys on the table. "Kurt... Don't do this." Blaine said quietly, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

"Do what Blaine?" Kurt asked sharply, turning to him with an eyebrow raised, arms crossing over his chest.

Blaine gestured his hands to the keys on the counter, a look of defeat on his face. "Act like this." He told him simply, not wanting to say the wrong thing, even though he knew anything would be wrong.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't know I wasn't allowed to be mad that my fiancée missed our engagement party. The same one I worked so _fucking_ hard on!" Kurt yelled, not scared to hold back.

"I didn't miss the engagement party." Blaine defended, his eyebrows pulling together in concern.

Kurt's mouth dropped, eyes narrowing. "Like hell you did Blaine." He shot harshly, not taking any of his boyfriend's shit. This was it.

"Like hell I didn't Kurt! I was there!" Blaine shouted, his arms lifting and slapping down against the side of thighs, fed up. "Maybe if you actually acknowledged my existence you would have known!" He added, taking a few deep breaths, not wanting to yell.

Kurt shook his head, a chuckle escaping his lips. "And what was I supposed to do? 'Hey everyone, this is Blaine, he's late to his own engagement party.'" He said mockingly, practically bursting into giggles. "You have no regard to how much work and planning went into this!"

"Well you could have been like 'hey babe, are you okay? Did something happen at work?' Because it's not like I was out somewhere else, I was doing my job!" Blaine retorted, glaring at Kurt. He didn't appreciate his little jab at being ignored.

With a puff of breath and a small smile on his face, Kurt nodded gently. "Of course Blaine, it's always your job." He said softly, biting his lip. "You're never home because of your job. I never see you because of your job..." Kurt pointed out, his voice cracking. "I'm sorry that I'm getting in the way of you and your fucking job." He added bitterly looking down to the ground with his eyes closed, holding back tears. "You don't think I always wonder though? About something happening at work?" Shaking his head Kurt huffed out a laugh. "I have that on my mind every _fucking_ day Blaine, every God damn day you go out there I have to live with the fact that you may or may not come back."

Blaine sighed heavily, shaking his head as he placed his hands on his hips. "This is why I was worried about us dating in the first place." He mumbled, biting his lip.

Kurt pursed his lips. "So what are you saying?" He asked quietly, not knowing what to say to something like that. Did Blaine really just say that out loud? "You want to just throw this all away."

Blaine looked up, eyes widening. "No!" He shouted, going toward Kurt, who stepped back defensively, shaking his head.

"Go back to your job." Kurt spat lowly, half upset and half disgusted. With a deep breath he turned and went toward the bedroom, his chest aching.

Blaine's hand reached out, wrapping around Kurt's wrist. "Kurt, stop it!"

"No." He answered simply, yanking his hand away from Blaine's grip just to have it grabbed again. "Blaine, stop." Kurt warned not looking back at him. "I can't even look at you right now."

With a harsh glare to the back of his head, Blaine threw Kurt's wrist down. "You signed up for this!" He yelled, nose flaring as he breathed in and out roughly. "I made sure you were okay with my job and you never said a word! Why all of a sudden are you making this a big deal?"

Kurt kept his back turned, blinking back tears. "How many more things are you going to miss Blaine?" He asked, not giving Blaine time to answer as he continued speaking. "How many holidays or Valentine's days, which will also be our wedding anniversary, are you going to miss?" Kurt wondered rhetorically, sniffling as he looked back to see an angry expression staring back at him. "How many birthdays am I going to spend alone because you will _always_ pick your job over me?"

That's when Blaine cracked. "I don't make houses catch on fire Kurt!" He yelled, his hands gesturing around him wildly. He didn't know what to do with himself. "It's not my fault that I get called out! I don't want to miss these things, but I do!" Blaine defended, his voice lowering, chest heaving.

"God you're beginning to sound like your father." Kurt told him harshly, crossing his arm over his chest. "Making excuses for staying longer in the office." He turned to look at Blaine, glaring. "If you didn't want to get married, you shouldn't have asked." Kurt added, turning back to the bedroom.

Blaine's mouth opened slightly, but he pursed his lips, trying to comprehend what Kurt just said. "How dare you think that I don't want to marry you!" Was all he could come up with. What was going on with them?

"How am I supposed to feel Blaine?!" Kurt cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Like I'm trying!" Blaine yelled back, feeling helpless. "I tried to leave Kurt! I always try to get home as soon as possible when I'm on a call and I always wonder what you're thinking and how I'm going to make it up to you!" He explained, biting his lip, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying not to cry. "I love you so fucking much and you act like I'm abusive or something for showing up late to our party." Blaine added in a low tone, sighing heavily, his chest aching.

Kurt chuckled, shaking his head. "You don't get it. Do you?" He asked rhetorically, running a hand through his hair. "We're going to be spending our life together Blaine. I can't..." Kurt paused, letting out a breath as he tried to gather up the right words. "I need stability." He told Blaine desperately, hoping this gets through his thick head. "You always talk about wanting a family and I want to know that you're going to be here to see our child grow up." Kurt said quietly, wiping his eyes. "I want to know you're not going to be late for birthday parties or recitals... And… You can't promise that Blaine... You can't." Tears were falling down Kurt's cheeks, dropping on the floor, his gaze downward. He couldn't look at Blaine.

"It's nice that you're telling me this now... Really." Blaine told him in a sarcastic tone. "I applaud the timing. You could have done it before we got engaged." He suggested, running a hand through his hair as he smiled in disbelief at Kurt. "Maybe even before we said 'I love you' and got all these fucking feelings involved!" Blaine said loudly, heart pounding.

It was silent between them, Kurt staring at the bedroom door as Blaine burned a hole into his back.

"So what... You're just done?" Blaine asked, watching as Kurt stands, unmoving. "That's it. You're calling it quits after a year and hand in the towel because of my fucking career that I can't control, that you've known about... That's fair." He continued, shaking his head. All of this because he was late to their party.

"Is it so _fucking_ wrong that I love you too much and actually want you here?" Kurt burst out, turning to face Blaine, his face red from anger and tears. "To actually have you alive when the wedding comes around!" He added, finally finding his voice. "You were late to our engagement party. What if you get a call on the day of the wedding? You can't control that." Kurt pointed out, his hand gesturing to somewhere he didn't know. He was too mad to pay attention. "What if you get a call on the day our daughter, or son is born? You can't control that either!" With a purse of his lips Kurt placed his hands on his hips, looking down at the ground before gazing up at Blaine.

Blaine didn't have anything to say as Kurt stood, looking at him expectantly, almost daring him silently to argue back.

"Fuck, it's not that I don't love you." Kurt told Blaine with a strangled voice, silent tears streaming down his cheeks one after the other. "It's the fact I need you and you don't even see it!" He turned and stormed off to the bedroom, Blaine running ahead to block his path. "Blaine... I'm really tired, I had a long night, please let me through."

Blaine stepped in front of him with force, tears in his eyes. "Kurt just stop."

"Blaine. Please." Kurt begged quietly, clearing his throat. "I've been up since six."

"I don't care Kurt. Stop!" Blaine told him quietly, sounding utterly defeated, reaching forward to hug him.

Kurt pushed at Blaine's chest, glaring. "Get off of me."

Blaine looked down at the ground awkward, biting his lip. He didn't know what to do. Their fights have never been this bad before. Maybe this was it. "Can we just..." He trailed off, his mind completely blank on what else he could say. "I love you Kurt."

"The last think I want from you right now is sex." Kurt said, disgusted that Blaine would pull that shit. "I just want to go to sleep."

"Why do you assume that?" Blaine asked, annoyed. "I can't say I love you now without an ulterior motive?" He wondered, eyebrows pulling together, staring down at Kurt.

Kurt groaned, leaning his head back. "Blaine... I really don't want to discuss this any further, can I please just go to bed. Alone." He told him quietly, nudging past Blaine lazily.

"So it's over?" Blaine turned and blocked Kurt again, not done. "Just like that?"

"Blaine, not now." Kurt said through the tears, staring at the bedroom door, wanting this to end. "We're both tired, it's been a long day and I just need some sleep to clear my head." He added with finality. Everything hurt too much.

"Kurt. I want an answer." Blaine demanded, equally as tired but determined to make this work. "I'm not going to sleep without one."

Kurt shrugged helplessly, not knowing what to do. "Looks like you won't have any sleep tonight then, will you?" He tried to move past him just to get blocked yet again, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Kurt stop this please." Blaine begged him, eyes glossy with tears. "I need to know." He whispered, his puppy dog eyes flooding over, tears sliding down his cheeks.

With a deep breath Kurt stood his ground. He needed time to clear his head. "Blaine. I swear, if you don't move the hell over..." Closing his eyes Kurt took another breath, opening his eyes to stare at Blaine with narrowed eyes. "I have a meeting in the morning. You ruined my engagement party and the last fucking thing I want to do right now is argue with you." He listed off harshly, balling his hands up into fists. "Now move!"

"I'm asking you for a simple fucking answer. It's yes or no Kurt!" Blaine yelled, fed up.

"Move."

"Are we fucking done or what?"

Kurt sighed, nudging Blaine back. "Why. Can't. You. Just. Move?"

"Why can't you just answer me?" Blaine shot back, taking a step forward just to have Kurt push him again. "God seriously Kurt, you make this shit so hard!" He complained, hands slapping down at his sides. "If you just answer me you can go to bed, I'll leave you alone!"

"Fine." Kurt mumbled calmly, slipping off his ring. "We're done. Okay?" He muttered, the ring falling from his hand. "We're done. Now can I get some fucking sleep?" Kurt didn't wait for an answer, walking off toward the bedroom.

Blaine didn't stop him this time, frozen as he watched the ring clatter to the floor, feeling Kurt push past him. "Kurt... You don't mean that." He said so quietly, he didn't think it was loud enough to be heard.

Kurt stopped at the door frame of the bedroom, clutching to it as he tried not to cry.

"Please... Tell me you didn't mean it." Blaine pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks, his heart falling apart piece by piece in his chest.

"Blaine... Just. Please. I can't. Not right now." Kurt told him, his knuckles white from how hard he gripped the frame. "I'm tired." He whined, failing at holding back tears, feeling them slip down his face.

With a sniffle Blaine leaned down to pick up the ring, squeezing it tightly in his palm. "Alright." He mumbled, pocketing it.

* * *

**Here it is! The sequel to A Blinding Burn is officially up! I hope you all enjoy this first chapter and I'd like to say sorry for any pain I have caused due to the ending of this chapter. I suppose I'm just as horrible as Ryan Murphy. **

**Anyways, please be patient I only have 2 chapters written so far so if it seems like I'm taking a bit to update its due to me playing catch up. I've been working a lot and I just got back from a short vacation and school is starting about two weeks! But don't worry, I won't be leaving this story behind! **

**Please review, let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt's head peered out of the bedroom door, hearing nothing but Blaine's steady breathing from the couch. With a soft sigh he slipped out of the room, grabbing his keys and wallet off the kitchen counter. There was a rustle from the living room making him jump and whip his head around but it was only Blaine rolling over. As quickly as possible Kurt grabbed his satchel and sped to the front door, not even looking at Blaine because if he did he knew he would skip out on work.

Blaine sat up and rubbed his face, his whole body sore. With one eye peeked open he glanced at the clock to see it was nine in the morning, he glanced at his phone seeing missed calls from David, Nick and Sebastian. None from Kurt. Groaning loudly he stood and walked toward the shower, dialing the chiefs number. "Yes, hi sir. I won't be able to make it in today." Blaine muttered, running a hand through his disheveled hair as he looked in the mirror, a frown on his face. "Very sick. I'll be in later this week, I'm very sorry." He apologized once again even though the chief didn't care and hung up, feeling emotionally drained.

"Wonderful job back there Kurt!" He looked over to see his boss, a bright smile on her face as she kept pace with him. Ms. Caster was a nice woman when you earned it and he cared about her dearly but he didn't feel like conversing right now. Too much going on in his head.

Kurt smiled softly, nodding. "Thank you Ms. Caster. I'm glad it went well, I've been working hard on the preparation." He explained, proud that she was happy with him but the happiness not reaching his eyes.

Ms. Caster followed Kurt to his office, watching as he took a seat, typing away on the computer, not even greeting Lauren as he entered. "Mr. Hummel, are you okay?" She wondered, worried about him, he was one of the best employees and if something was wrong she didn't want it to throw off his work.

"I'm fine, thank you." He told her quietly, glancing up with a smirk, going back to work instantly.

Pulling her eyebrows together Ms. Caster looked back at Lauren but all she received was a shrug. If she didn't know anything, then surely there was not something bothering him. "Kurt. You may go home if you'd like. You did superb at the meeting this morning; you can continue your work tomorrow."

"What, why? No. I'm okay. I don't need to go home Ms. Caster." Kurt insisted, a part of him not wanting to go home and another part hoping the more he resists the more she will insist.

With a flick of her wrist Ms. Caster waved him out of the room. "Go home sweetie. You look like you've been hit by a truck. You need it."

Kurt sighed, his shoulders slumping as he shut down his computer, gathering his things.

Blaine sat on the couch, staring at the ring as he twirled his hands when the door opened. He didn't even bother looking up.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Kurt stood silently, watching Blaine. "Um. Hi."

"If you need me to go I'm sure they'll give me my bed back." Blaine said, looking up with a blank expression.

Kurt shook his head, barely able to look at Blaine. "No... I. You don't have to go." He stuttered, setting his stuff down and crossing his arms uncomfortably.

Blaine shrugged and looked back at the ring, not knowing where else to look. "What are you doing home?"

"My boss let me go home for the day." Kurt answered, his foot playing with the carpet. "Why aren't you at work?" He wondered, knowing Blaine didn't have a day off till tomorrow.

"Didn't get that much sleep last night so I called in sick." He explained, running his finger along the smooth metal of Kurt's ring, comforted by the coldness of it.

Kurt took a deep breath, uncrossing his arms, placing his hands in his pockets. "Wish I did the same." He mumbled, looking down, biting his lip.

Blaine flipped the ring in his fingers, not able to look away from it. "Did you mean it?" He asked, letting the question hang there, hearing Kurt swallow thickly. Out of the corner of his eye Blaine could see Kurt shrug uncomfortably, rubbing his arm. "Guess I should start packing my things." He stated harshly, slamming the ring onto the coffee table, standing up.

"No!" Kurt yelled, making Blaine stop where he was, watching him. "I mean..." He trailed off, placing his hands over his face, releasing a groan of absolute frustration and confusion.

Blaine's hands came up and slapped down on his sides roughly. "What? What do you mean?" He questioned, watching as Kurt avoided his eyes. "Give me an answer. It's a simple yes or no." Blaine demanded, not getting anything out of him. "I can't deal with the bullshit anymore Kurt! Do you want to be with me?" He wondered, his voice cracking, willing to give Kurt whatever the hell he wanted. "We don't have to get married if that's what you want."

Kurt looked up, seeing Blaine's eyes were glossy with tears. "I do want to get married." He said quietly, sniffling. "Blaine I love you... I'm just..."

"Just what?" Blaine asked, trying to get this out of him. Their marriage was on the line.

Tears slid down Kurt's cheeks as he sniffled, crossing his arms over his stomach, wanting to be held. "I'm just so scared." He whimpered, arms circling around himself tightly.

Blaine's eyes softened, taking in Kurt's posture, he looked so fragile. "About what baby?"

"That one day you'll get tired of me and choose to stay at the station more to get away or that you're going to miss the greatest moments of our life because you're at the station." Kurt rambled, the tears streaming. "Or maybe one day I'm going to get a call telling me… Telling me that you didn't make it out." He broke into a sob, his body shaking as he cried.

"No, Kurt." Blaine whispered, hugging Kurt tightly, feeling his face bury into his shoulder, the sobs racking his body.

Kurt held on for dear life, feeling safe. "I'm so sorry Blaine." He spoke through the sobs, hoping it wasn't too late for them. "I didn't mean any of it!"

Blaine nuzzled his head into Kurt's hair. "I know you didn't baby." He mumbled, his hand stroking over Kurt's back soothingly. "Don't ever be sorry about being upset, or hurt, or angry."

"But I hurt you..." Kurt whispered, trying to catch his breath. "I never wanted it to end that way I was just... I was so angry and tired and I overreacted in the worst way possible." He explained, rambling again, which made Blaine smile softly, running a hand through his hair. "You didn't deserve that."

With a shrug Blaine cradled Kurt's face in his hands. "I love you Kurt." He stated firmly, thumbs wiping Kurt's tears away. "I need you... And by the looks of it, you need me. We need each other." Kurt nodded softly, leaning into Blaine's touch. "That's why we're getting married. There is no one on this Earth I would be willing to fight for."

Kurt smiled, his eyes closing as Blaine rested their foreheads together. "I can't wait to marry you... I love you so much Blaine." He said softly, their noses brushing.

"I love you too and I can't wait to call you my husband." He mumbled, kissing Kurt gently, the ache in his chest dulling.

Their lips slid apart, dreamy sighs escaping. "We're getting married." Kurt whispered, leaning over to the coffee table, grabbing the ring and holding it out to Blaine. "I'll let you do the honors… Again."

Blaine wiped the tears from his eyes, smiling widely. "I'll be glad to." He took the ring and Kurt's hand into his own, kneeling down on the ground in front of him. "Kurt, I love you. I will always love you." He began, chuckling at how wonderful this was that everything was falling into place again. "I need you in my life and I don't care what happens, you will always be the one for me. I'm never giving up on this." Blaine watched as Kurt smiled, happy tears sliding down his cheeks. "I will continue to fight for this because, let's face it; we're a mess without each other." They both shared a light laugh, Blaine fumbling with Kurt's hand as he positioned the ring. "If you agree with me, please do me the honor, _again_, in being my husband."

Kurt giggled kneeling down to Blaine's level, kissing him. "I still want nothing more than to be your husband."

"I love you Kurt, never doubt that." Blaine assured, sliding the ring on Kurt's finger, leaning down to press a kiss to it. "You deserve to not feel scared all the time about me making it home... You deserve a man that won't be late to his own engagement party." He mumbled pathetically, spinning the ring around Kurt's finger.

Kurt sighed, leaning forward to hug Blaine, snuggling into his warmth. "With your job we're taking it one day at a time. We don't need to talk about that right now."

"Please. It's my day off and I can think of plenty of other things I want to do besides talk about my job." Blaine murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's neck, smiling.

With a teasing smirk Kurt hummed, dipping his head back to give Blaine more access. "Wedding planning?" He asked jokingly, feeling Blaine's smirk on his skin.

"Maybe some wedding night planning." He mumbled, nipping at Kurt's collarbone, hugging him close.

Kurt gasped, sitting up. "Our honeymoon?" He wondered excitedly, Blaine looking up at him with an eyebrow raised. "I would love to go to an island, or maybe even a cruise!" Kurt suggested, a twinkle in his eye at the thought of it.

"Why do you care where we go?" Blaine asked, sitting down on the living room floor, pulling Kurt into his lap. "With me you won't make it out of the hotel room." He chuckled darkly, giving Kurt a wink as he kissed his cheek.

Kurt burst into giggles, slapping Blaine's chest playfully. "You are so cocky about sex!" He told his fiancée, pecking his lips.

"You're the one that created this sex monster… If I remember clearly." Blaine muttered, wiggling his eyebrows as he chased Kurt's lips, kissing him.

With a moan Kurt kissed him back, smiling widely. "Hm... Well, I guess I'm not complaining then... Now carry me off to bed and show me why I still put up with you!" He yelled dramatically, making Blaine laugh as he picked him up bridal style.

"I could have dropped my pants and you would've run yourself to the bed if I didn't pick you up already." Blaine mumbled with a smirk, Kurt slapping him on the chest. "You can't deny it though!" He defended, winking as he gently dropped his fiancée onto the bed.

Kurt smirked up at him, backing up. "You're not _that _good." He teased, giving Blaine a wink of his own. "And if I remember clearly I've been up since six in the morning and I could just about fall asleep right here if we don't do something..." Kurt hinted, yawning obnoxiously.

Blaine groaned loudly, climbing onto the bed, hovering over Kurt. "Why am I always the one starting it?" He asked, stripping off his shirt quickly, working on Kurt's quickly. "I mean seriously, every time we have make up sex it's my job to do everything."

Kurt smiled fondly, watching as Blaine worked on his jeans with a concentrated look on his face. "Cause honey, you're always the one that screws up... Now come on, pants off, we could use a nap after this."

With a sigh Blaine tugged off his sweatpants. "Alright. I deserved that."

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine leaned over, pressing a kiss to his fiancée's forehead. "Hi." He mumbled setting his cup of coffee on the side table quietly.

It's been two weeks since the huge fight, the fight that seemed to change them. The boys weren't any less in love but Blaine walked on eggshells around Kurt when it came to work and it was never talked about anymore.

"You're home." Kurt whispered, his hand reaching up to cup Blaine's cheek, a peaceful smile on his sleepy face. "Come here, I missed you."

With a soft sigh Blaine watched as Kurt scooted back, making room for him to slip in. "I missed you too." He mumbled, his arms circling around Kurt's waist, holding him close. "I'm sorry it's so late, you need to go back to sleep." Blaine smiled sadly, feeling Kurt's face snuggle into his chest.

When he awoke the next morning he was alone, a post it note getting stuck to his cheek as he rolled over. "Blaine, I went to work, didn't have the heart to wake you so early. Love you, Kurt." He mumbled tiredly, rubbing his tired eyes as he sat up, stretching.

Things have been weird and Blaine feels it. Kurt tiptoes around him too and when Blaine mentions work he simply nods his head and smiles. It's uncomfortable to know that so much is being held back from him and he can't have it be this way anymore. The awkward tension was suffocating which is why Blaine came up with the idea of a date.

All day Blaine has been preparing, he sent Kurt off to work with coffee and a kiss, ran to the store to get everything he needed and cleaned the house, setting up their tiny dining room table for a romantic dinner for two.

"Yes honey, I'll be home by seven." Kurt confirmed, rolling his eyes fondly as he sat back in his chair at work, Lauren smiling at him. "Okay, I love you too. Bye." He hung up his phone and chuckled cutely before turning back to his computer.

Lauren eyed him for a few seconds tilting her head to the side. "You guys are okay?" She wondered, finding out about their fight last week. She wasn't concerned for them; they were going to make it.

"Yeah, we're taking it a day at a time." He told her softly, biting his lip, pushing his chair away from his desk, moving off to the side so they can talk without giant screens in the way. "I hate his job. Now that long term commitment is involved, I'm nervous, you know?"

She nodded gently in understanding to answer his question. "You knew what you were getting yourself into, you can't be mad at him for that."

Kurt's eyebrows pulled together. "I'm not mad at _him_. I'm just... bothered by his job description." He mumbled offhand, leaning back and looking at the ceiling. "It's just one of those things where we need to suck it up and talk about it. Which we will soon"

Lauren shrugged and scooted to her computer, rolling her eyes once he couldn't see her. She knew him, and Kurt was going to let this eat at him until he burst.

Blaine grinned like a fool, dressed up in jeans and a light pink button down. He made sure everything was perfect. The food was set out on the table, a single rose was held in his hand as he dimmed the lights on the way to the kitchen, grabbing the red wine.

"What is all this?" Kurt shut the door behind him, setting his satchel down as he gazed in wonder. It looked like something out of a movie.

Biting his lip Blaine walked out of the kitchen, setting the wine down on the table as he proudly stepped to Kurt, holding the rose out for him. "It's a date. For us" He clarified, smiling fondly as Kurt sniffed the rose, a peaceful smile on his face.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Bee." He whispered, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck, the two of them embracing tightly, enjoying the comfortable silence.

Blaine pressed his nose to Kurt's neck affectionately, pressing a kiss to his skin before pulling away to take his hand leading him to the table. "On the menu tonight is Italian. Chicken Parmesan with spaghetti and a light red sauce" He explained, pulling the chair out for Kurt as he spoke, placing a napkin in his lap.

Kurt sighed happily, taking the cover off his plate as Blaine opened the bottle of wine. "You are all kinds of prepared tonight!" He enthused, holding out his glass excitedly. "What is this for?"

"I just... I wanted to talk, about stuff." Blaine answered honestly, taking a seat. "We've had our fair share of arguments and fights but the last one was the cream of the crop, you know?" Kurt nodded in agreement, avoiding Blaine's eyes. "I feel the awkward tension sometimes when work is mentioned, that's all"

"It is. I know." Kurt agreed. There was no need to deny something so blatantly obvious. "It makes me uncomfortable because I'm scared if I say something that you think is wrong there will be another fight and I don't want that." He admitted, cutting his chicken to keep him busy, feeling Blaine's eyes on him intensely.

Blaine looked down, pushing his food around. "We can't go on like this, avoiding things for the sake of not having a fight. Kurt, I hate fighting with you but honestly I would rather fight than not talk at all." He stated, making Kurt look up from his plate, nodding slightly.

"We do talk, just… Not about your job." Kurt pointed out sarcastically, trying to lighten the current tension in the room, almost trying to avoid the topic at hand. He hated when he and Blaine fought and he certainly didn't want to talk about that right now, which makes Blaine's point now that he thinks about it.

They chuckled quietly, smiling at one another from across the table. "If you have something say, please say it. Yeah you may hurt my feelings one day, or we'll get mad at one another but I want us to talk it out." Blaine encouraged, reaching his hand out across the table, palm up and waiting for Kurt to place his own on top. "Couples fight babe, it's a part of life. We're going to have plenty more in the future, whether near or far and it's just something we need to deal with together."

Kurt nodded in agreement and gently dropped his hand into Blaine's, a smirk on his face. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The rest of dinner was peacefully quiet, the two of them sharing bashful looks over their meal and doing dishes together when they were done.

"Dessert?" Blaine asked, setting a tray of milk and cookies on the coffee table, taking a seat on the couch.

Kurt leaned over, snuggling into Blaine who settled the tray in his lap for them to share. "I was thinking about the wedding today, mind if I run an idea by you?"

Blaine looked down at his fiancée and gave him a smile, nodding for him to go on.

"I was thinking of maybe wearing a red tie and since you look so good in the color, you can wear a pink tie. We can have black on black tuxes or traditional ones, doesn't matter to me."

"I like that idea a lot. It is a Valentine's wedding after all." Blaine said, taking a bite of his cookie, handing one to Kurt. "You know... Maybe Rachel and the girls can wear pink dresses, and my guys can wear red tuxes or something. That would look cool." He offered, partly joking but also kind of serious. He doesn't want the wedding to be boring.

The couple bursts into giggles, picturing the absolute cheesiness of the occasion. "Can you imagine Finn in a red tux?" Kurt asked in the middle of his laughter, his face in Blaine's shoulder. "No way honey, I'm sorry, but… No, they can wear red ties with like, pink hearts on them or something." He joked, reaching up to gently pinch Blaine's cheek. He was such a goober but he was his goober and that's all that mattered to Kurt.

"Have you decided on the honeymoon yet? We should discuss ideas." Blaine mentioned, his cheek resting on Kurt's head, the two of them forgetting about the cookies, focusing on bigger and better matters. "I'm thinking a cruise to some nice island."

Kurt nodded slowly, throwing the idea around in his head. "You don't think we'll have to hide?" He wondered, suddenly becoming slightly worried. It was hard to be alone on a cruise; there are so many people and activities to keep track of.

"Hide?"

"Yeah, a cruise is not like New York city, Blaine. Showing affection may not be tolerated as well as it is here and I would hate for someone to ruin our honeymoon be-"

Blaine placed a finger over Kurt's lips, quieting him instantly. "Stop. I don't care what other people think. If I want to go on a cruise with my husband to celebrate our marriage and other people don't like it, screw them." He assured sternly, sliding the finger down Kurt's lips to his chin, lifting it to face him. "I love you and I'm going to show it proudly on our amazing honeymoon adventure. So do we agree on a cruise?" Blaine asked pecking Kurt's lips, watching as his mind was playing out possible pros and cons.

"We agree. I would like to go to Hawaii." Kurt told him with a small smile, taking Blaine's lips into his for a slow kiss, loving that things are coming together. Slowly but surely this wedding planning was getting done.

"I think I can make that happen for us." Blaine mumbled against his fiancée's mouth, smiling as he pecked his lips a few times.

Kurt hummed happily, moving to take the tray from Blaine's lap, placing it on the coffee table. "Is this seat taken?" He wondered cutely, moving to straddle his fiancée's thighs, arms wrapping around his neck.

Blaine groaned leaning his head back against the couch as his fiancée kissed down his jaw, peppering his skin with soft kisses.

"What would the guys think if you went to work in the morning with a hickey?" Kurt asked against Blaine's neck a while later, his tongue darting out to lick at his bruising skin.

"What?!" He yelled in shock, his hand coming up to the side of his neck, his eyes widening. "Kurt, I can't believe you did that! What are we sixteen?" Blaine gently placed Kurt aside, getting up to go to the closest mirror, checking out the hickey he was left with.

Kurt was lying on the couch watching him, trying to hold back a giggle. "You know you like it." He teased, biting his lip as Blaine looked back at him, unable to stop the smile forming on his face.

With a faint shrug Blaine strolled back over to the couch, hovering over Kurt. "Well..." He released a sigh, kissing the tip of his fiancée's nose. "It is kind of hot, okay? I'll admit it."

"Mm... You know what else is hot?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows in question, his lips ghosting over Kurt's with a smirk, his tongue tentatively swiping across his mouth.

"You." Kurt mumbled, reaching his mouth up to playfully nip at Blaine's tongue, the two of them giggling. Intimate moments like this were his favorite, it was a side of Blaine that was just his and no one else knew him like this.

The room was quiet as they nipped and touched one another, Blaine's hips grinding down on Kurt's in just the right way. Kurt enjoying Blaine's groans and that whiny high pitched sound that comes from the back of his throat when Kurt licks up Blaine's cock. Blaine reveling in Kurt's moans and the way he arches his back off the couch as he fingers him.

Everything was slow and intimate; time seemed to come to a stop for them as they made love, savoring the feeling of this immense love and happiness between them. It was beautiful like many times in the past and like many times that they will have in the future.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Please review this one and let me know what you think! Thank you for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

It was crisp October evening when Kurt arrived home, hanging his scarf up on the coat hanger before setting a box down on the kitchen counter.

"I'm home!" He called through the apartment, not getting any response. He knew Blaine was home. "I got the cake samples! I hope your mom is right about the baker. I had to drive almost a half an hour to pick them up!" Kurt yelled, walking toward the bedroom.

Blaine peeked a damp head out of the bathroom door with a hopeful smile. "Did I hear cake?" He asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

"That you did!" Kurt walked over and pecked a quick kiss to his fiancée's lips. "Go put on some clothes and you can come help me pick out our wedding cake." He gave a quick wink, watching Blaine chuckle darkly.

"I thought clothes were always optional?" Blaine pointed out in questioning, giving Kurt a wink of his own before slipping into the bedroom.

Kurt smirked, taking a seat on the bed. "Actually... I have an idea Mr. Anderson." He said confidently, stringing Blaine along. "Why don't..." A blush crept onto his cheeks at the thought, shaking his head as he bit his lip. "Ah...Never mind." Kurt brushed off, giving Blaine a small wave of his hand.

"I'll be out in a minute babe, keep those thoughts for later!"

He got up and followed Blaine, leaning in the doorway of the closet. "I was watching a movie once... And they were eating cake. Topless." Kurt blushed again, cringing shyly at the thought. "It's stupid. I know."

Blaine looked up from pulling his sweat pants on, a goofy smile on his face.

"I mean the bottom half was completely covered, but they were eating topless and... I don't know it looked hot and romantic and I'm such an idiot." Kurt rambled, giggling in embarrassment as Blaine's eyes were trained on him intensely. Getting nervous with the silence Kurt stood while brushing off his jeans awkwardly. "I'm just going to go set up out there."

"Suggesting we eat shirtless doesn't make you an idiot, Kurt." Blaine admitted quietly, his eyes a shade darker. "In my book that makes you a genius."

Kurt raised an eyebrow curiously, barely believing what he's hearing. "Really?" He wondered, still having slight insecurities about himself. Even though he and Blaine have been together for over a year he still has his doubts.

"Why would I think it's stupid to eat shirtless with you?" Blaine asked, crossing his arms over his bare chest, an amused smile on his face. "We have sex... Quite frequently." He noted with pride.

"I don't know." Kurt shrugged uncomfortably, ducking his head. "I thought you might think I'm weird and I mean, look at you!" He pointed out, throwing his hand out to emphasize Blaine. "You have the dreamy, hunky firefighter look going for you!"

"And you have that gorgeous super model look going for you." Blaine stepped up against Kurt, unbuttoning his vest, smiling widely.

Kurt slipped off his vest, pulling his white t-shirt over his head. "Remember we have perfectly good cake to try." He reminded Blaine, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. "No getting...Distracted." Kurt warned, tapping his palm lightly against Blaine's cheek.

Blaine sighed dramatically with a playful roll of his eyes. "I know babe... Come on, living room."

Once they were seated on the couch Kurt placed the box on his lap, flipping it open. "Okay, the baker gave me double chocolate; french vanilla, red velvet, lemon pound, and a cupcake blend." Kurt explained, noticing Blaine's eyes widen in excitement.

"I want all of them."

Kurt hit his arm playfully. "So my diet officially ends today and starts back up tomorrow." He said sarcastically, moving the box to rest between them on the couch. "Which one do you want to try first?"

Blaine looked over, eying the choices. "Hm..." He lifted his hand and slowly circled a finger over the selections. "Lemon."

"Fine choice sir, very refreshing." Kurt told him, cutting the piece in half.

Blaine picked up his half and handed the other one to Kurt, lifting it in the air. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Kurt took a small bite, chewing slowly. "Remember to savor it. This is the cake all our friends and family will taste at _our _wedding." He warned, trying to hint to Blaine how important picking the cake really was.

"That's a tall order." Blaine took a bite of the lemon pound, chewing slowly, looking extremely deep in thought.

"It's good."

"Not great." Blaine countered, frowning slightly. "Not great enough for the Anderson wedding."

Kurt giggled and nodded in agreement. "You're right. It tasted like something you make for a picnic."

"Or a funeral."

"Okay, no lemon then. Next choice?" Kurt watched Blaine stare down at the box in concentration.

Blaine bit his lip. "Chocolate." He picked up the piece and surveyed it, placing half into his mouth, looking to Kurt with his hazel puppy eyes.

"Do I have something in my teeth?" Kurt wondered, bringing his hand up to his mouth self consciously.

With a simple shake of his head, Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Blaine took a piece of cake out of his mouth. "Kiss me you fool!" He demanded, making Kurt's mouth drop in surprise. "Kurt, we need to practice for the adorable wedding photos."

"Oh, us feeding each other cake and stuff." Kurt remembered, nodding his head slowly. "I always forget that tradition." He said quietly, scooting closer to Blaine, raising the chocolate cake to his lips.

Blaine leaned forward taking his half of the chocolate cake slowly, kissing Kurt gently, and smiling as he felt him kiss back. "Mmm.. This is the flavor...You. That's it. Everyone will love it."

Kurt grinned. "I can say the same about you, but seriously, did you like the chocolate a la Kurt?"

"It's definitely in consideration." Blaine mumbled, pecking Kurt's lips. "Chocolate is always a go to flavor."

"True. Okay, we still have the cupcake blend, vanilla, and red velvet."

Blaine frowned, his nose scrunching in distaste. "Vanilla...Even though I'm not a fan."

A devilish smile crept on Kurt's face. "I know how we can spice it up." He got up from the couch and ran to the bathroom; he rushed back after grabbing a hand towel. "I always heard the best way to get the full flavor of something is to eliminate one sense." He explained, leaning behind Blaine, holding the towel in his hands. "So I'm going to blindfold you and you're going to tell me what you think."

"Oh, kinky."

Kurt bit his lip, leaning down to kiss Blaine under his ear. "You know you love it." He whispered, nipping his earlobe.

"Oh I do baby." Blaine breathed out, glancing back at Kurt with a wide smile.

He threw the towel over his fiancée's eyes, bringing it back to tie. "Is that good?" Kurt wondered, making sure Blaine is comfortable.

Blaine nodded softly, feeling Kurt leave his presence, the couch shifting slightly. "Mhm." He mumbled, opening his mouth for the piece of cake waiting for him.

Kurt chuckled, picking up the cupcake blend. "I'm not telling you what flavor, you need to guess."

"Games... I love it." Blaine enthused, chewing on the piece of cake slowly.

"What do you think of this flavor?"

Blaine licked his lips, thinking about it before answering right away. ".. It's eh." He finally said, giving a shrug. "I'm not thrilled about it."

"Eh?" Kurt asked, loving the flavor. It seemed a hell of a lot more than eh to him.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, eh. I'm not going to lie about cake Kurt. What kind of a monster do you think I am?"

Kurt giggled, shaking his head at how adorable Blaine could be. He will never get over that this Blaine is all his. "A very sexy monster." Kurt murmured, picking up the vanilla cake.

Blaine opened his mouth making an obnoxious ah sound, the two of them bursting into giggles.

"You're such a dork." Kurt told him fondly, kissing the tip of his nose. "But you have a nice body so I think I'm going to keep you."

"If you keep feeding me cake it may not be so nice anymore." Blaine grumbled, taking a bite of cake and chewing slowly, a frown forming on his face. "Too plain."

Kurt rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "I figured. That was vanilla." He leaned forward and kissed Blaine's cheek. "Okay." Kurt picked up the red velvet, biting his lip. "I had a piece of this and I _think_ you're going to like it." He stood from the couch and walked over to stand in front of Blaine. "It's decadent, very full of flavor." Kurt spoke slow and sexily, sitting back down to straddle Blaine's lap.

Blaine moaned lowly, reaching to hold Kurt's hips between his hands. "Is it you again?"

"Hmm... I can only imagine why you might say that." Kurt mumbled, settling himself on Blaine's thighs comfortably. "Open up."

Blaine parted his lips, sticking his tongue out slightly.

Kurt smirked, placing the cake in Blaine's mouth, tracing icing over his lips. "Tell me what you think."

He puckered his lips, kissing Kurt's finger, a smile on his face as he chewed the piece of cake. Blaine moaned in satisfaction, feeling the blindfold fall from his eyes. "That's the one."

"It is!" Kurt clapped excitedly. "You're not just saying that because I like it right?" He wondered, watching as Blaine chuckled, shaking his head. "Or because I'm straddling you."

"No, I truly like it. Even though the straddling may have swayed my decision slightly." Blaine winked, leaning up to press a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

Kurt smiled widely, leaning down to rest his forehead against Blaine's. "One major decision down."

"A ton more to go before February." Blaine groaned with a small smile on his face.

They shared a sweet kiss. "But we'll make them together." Kurt said softly. "And if they're nearly as enjoyable as this, we're going to have a _lot_ of fun."

"Mm... This tasting isn't over yet... I want more of that one flavor... What was it called again?"

Blaine tapped his finger on his chin thoughtfully, grinning. "Oh that's right...My future husband. Classic."

"A crowd favorite."

"A Blaine favorite." Blaine corrected. "Just Blaine's." He pulled Kurt close, nipping his bottom lip playfully, brushing frosting on his nose.

Kurt giggled, cradling Blaine's face in his hands, kissing him fully.

"Best flavor ever." Blaine murmured against Kurt's mouth, taking his top lip into his mouth.

"You know what I heard goes so well with two fiancée's making out shirtless?"

"Sex?"

Kurt lifted a finger making a dinging noise like a game show.

Blaine clapped excitedly, making Kurt bounce slightly on his lap, the two of them laughing.

"Such a dork." Kurt kissed him gently, rubbing their noses together, getting frosting on Blaine's nose as well.

Blaine nodded confidently. "But I'm you're dork. That totally counts for something."

"We'll be dorks together. Living in this gorgeous apartment."

"With our dog, who's creepily staring at us."

Kurt looked over at Mocha who was indeed staring at them. "Why don't we take this to the other room?" He whispered in Blaine's ear, kissing his temple. "We'll be a lot more comfortable."

Blaine nodded, turning his head to kiss Kurt's cheek, a wicked smile on his face. "I think we can do that. Go wait in there... I'm going to get some supplies first." He gave Kurt a wink, pecking his lips before he climbed off Blaine's lap, running off to the bedroom.

When the bedroom door was pushed open Kurt looked up to see Blaine with whipped cream and chocolate syrup. "Oh how cliché of you."

"You can't deny that you're excited." Blaine mumbled, setting the things down on the bed before climbing up himself to press a kiss to Kurt's lips.

Kurt gave a small shrug, pecking Blaine's lips a few times, pressing a hand to his cheek to pull him closer. They've had their fair share of experimental bedroom activities, but this one was new. It was bound to get a little messy.

Blaine pulled away gently, getting up on his knees as he shook the can of whipped cream. "Strip down babe, let's go." He ordered, tugging down his sweatpants with one hand.

With a dramatic sigh Kurt undid his jeans, sliding them down his legs and kicking them off, along with his briefs. "Happy, Mr. Bossy?"

"Very." Blaine growled, trapping Kurt's torso between his knees, yanking the cap off the whipped cream can. "Say ah."

Kurt giggled and opened his mouth, tilting his head up, eyes shining up at Blaine as he aimed the nozzle over Kurt's mouth, spraying the whipped cream on his chin and neck, only some of it making it to his mouth.

Blaine bit his lip, leaning down to lick it up, the two of them laughing and sharing sweet creamy kisses. "Mm... I revamped your flavoring." He mumbled playfully, scooping up some whipped cream with his finger and placing it on Kurt's tongue.

He hummed in response, closing his lips around Blaine's finger, sucking it clean. "You don't taste so bad yourself."

Blaine felt his cock twitch against his stomach, eyes wide as he watched Kurt. Without warning he tightened his knees on Kurt's sides and held his shoulders, flipping them so Kurt was on top. "Your turn baby." He whispered, grabbing the chocolate syrup and handing it to Kurt.

Kurt smiled wickedly, popping the top on the syrup and scooting lower on Blaine's body, wanting to skip the foreplay before the actual foreplay. He was too hard for words.

The room was silent, bursting with sexual excitement as Kurt squeezed the syrup over Blaine's chest and stomach, all leading down to his cock like a yummy maze of sorts. "Mm...Dessert."

Blaine bit his lip, his eyes watching in wonder as Kurt kissed the chocolate off his chest, eyes gazing up at him devilishly. He was so sexy but would never actually admit it. His skin was tingling under Kurt's tongue as he licked and kissed his way down Blaine's body. It was intense and for a moment Blaine had to reach down and squeeze himself, scared he might come from just this.

"Ah, ah, ah... Don't touch..." Kurt told him cutely, slapping Blaine's hand away. "Let me take care of you." He whispered, biting at Blaine's hips, leaving little marks as he licked up the chocolate to the best of his abilities.

He groaned loudly, head pushing back against the pillow as he felt Kurt's breath ghosting over the head of his cock, tongue poking out to lap at it. "Please Kurt." Blaine begged, gently running a hand through Kurt's hair, tugging.

Kurt chuckled darkly, licking a stripe up Blaine's shaft, loving the taste of Blaine and chocolate. It was intoxicating. "You want it baby?" He wondered, pressing kisses to Blaine's cock, teasing him more than he ever has.

"Fuck yes Kurt, please."

With a simple shrug of his shoulders Kurt leaned in and sunk his mouth down, taking in all of Blaine, humming in satisfaction.

Blaine closed his eyes, mouth falling open as he felt the drag of Kurt's lips, his tongue trailing up. His stomach tightened as he pushed his hips forward, going deeper into Kurt's mouth with a moan escaping his lips. "No... I don't want to come, Kurt, stop." He pleaded, even though his hips deceived him, still thrusting into Kurt's mouth gently.

Kurt took Blaine as deep as he could, holding his hips in place as he swallowed around him, feeling Blaine's cock throb in his mouth as he came down his throat. He moaned around Blaine before opening his eyes to see his fiancée completely wrecked. It was one of his favorite sights.

"I love you so much." Blaine whispered with his eyes still closed as he tried to catch his breath. A peaceful smile spread on his face as his opened his eyes, looking up at Kurt. "Come 'ere."

With a giggle Kurt lied down on top of Blaine, their bodies sticky from the chocolate and whipped cream still smeared around. "Ready for round two?" He asked, biting his lip as he played with Blaine's messy hair.

Blaine mustered up all his power and gently slid Kurt off of him, leaning down to peck his lips. "Only for you baby… I just need some recovery time." He murmured, kissing him one last time before trailing more down his body. "Tell me what you want."

Kurt raised his arms over his head, watching Blaine. "You... Inside me... Please." He requested sweetly, lifting his knees. "Just you."

They looked at one another, Blaine wondering if Kurt was saying something more. "Wait... No condom?" He wondered, trying to figure out why Kurt would say he wanted him twice.

"Um... I mean, yeah, if you're okay with that." Kurt stuttered, getting up on his elbows to look at Blaine. This was a big deal.

Blaine just nodded, a wide smile on his face. "Okay. Yeah, that's okay. We're getting married in four months, we're fully committed to one another. It's okay."

Kurt giggled and pulled Blaine up to face him, the two of them smiling as they shared a kiss, butterflies in their stomachs as they cleared the bed of the whipped cream and chocolate syrup, grabbing the lube so Kurt could be prepped.

It was like their first time all over again, but with less nerves and more excitement. This was as intimate as it gets for them. This was as close as they were ever going to be and it was exciting to both Kurt and Blaine that they were able to share this with one another.

"You feel so good Bee." Kurt moaned, arms tightening around Blaine's neck as he felt Blaine slide in and out of him slowly, trying to make it last for as long as possible.

Blaine groaned in response, resisting the urge to just pound into Kurt. He didn't want to ruin the romantic mood that seemed to be in the air. Blaine focused on his breathing, slowing it down and concentrating on the angle of his hips, making sure to hit Kurt's prostate almost every time, loving that broken cry that spilled from his lips.

Kurt's mouth dropped open, arching his back as Blaine buried himself deep, nuzzling his nose against his ear. "Come on baby... Don't hold back." Blaine whispered, pulling out slowly, slamming back into Kurt, and closing his eyes as he moaned at the groan that came from his fiancée.

"Please Blaine... Harder... I'm so close." Kurt whimpered, wrecked underneath Blaine. He was on the edge, hanging on by a thread. It was the best and worst feeling in the world.

Blaine buried his face into Kurt's neck, pushing his hips harder and faster, close to letting go. "God Kurt, so fucking good baby." He mumbled, his stomach coiling, chills popping up on his arms.

Kurt gasped, tightening his legs around Blaine's, squeezing around his cock as he came, crying out Blaine's name like a mantra, his back arching higher off the bed as his orgasm ran through him.

That was all it took for Blaine. The feeling of Kurt squeezing around him along with the noises escaping Kurt's mouth was the breaking point.

"Oh yes... Fuck Kurt, I love you so much." He sighed, his body turning into jello as he lied down next to Kurt, wiping his face.

Kurt rolled over, cuddling into Blaine's side, still trying to catch his breath. "I love you too Bee." He mumbled, kissing his fiancée's chest, draping an arm over his torso. "Shower?"

Blaine nodded lazily, making no move to get up, the two of them laughing quietly. "You get up first, I can't move." He murmured, holding Kurt's hand in his, playing with his fingers as they lie there, trying to get up.

"Come on honey Bee... Up. We could have a nice warm shower and then get some much needed sleep." Kurt offered, smiling sweetly as he rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder.

Without a word Blaine made a move, sliding his leg off the bed, sitting up gently. "Okay... Deal."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

The boys were close to having everything done for the wedding. Their tuxes were picked and the groomsmen and bridesmaids were the only ones who needed final fittings. Invitations were sent out, seating charts for the reception were done, and the DJ was sent his list of approved songs. It was only November. It was only three months till the wedding.

"Hello?" Blaine held the phone between his shoulders as he stood at the counter washing dishes. "Oh hey Sebastian, what's up?" His eyebrows pulled together as a sob escaped his friend's lips, placing the plate in his hand down in the sink. "Whoa, Sebastian, breathe, slow down. What happened?"

Blaine leaned against the counter, listening to Sebastian brokenly explained how Liam left him unexpectedly. It wasn't adding up to him, they dated for four years, they were so happy.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt wondered, peeking his head into the kitchen with a smile.

The concerned look was still etched into Blaine's features when he looked over at his fiancée, shaking his head. "Listen, take a breather, wash your face or something and come on over here okay? We can talk and you can tell me everything after you've calmed down." Blaine offered kindly, moving his phone to the other ear. "Alright, I'll see you in ten."

Kurt stood up straighter and stared at Blaine, waiting for him to speak.

"Liam ended it. Out of nowhere! At least that's what Sebastian just told me." Blaine explained, pinching the bridge of his nose, a sigh escaping his lips.

He places his arms around Blaine, kissing his cheek. "He's strong, he'll get through it." Kurt assured quietly, frowning. He really felt for Sebastian. "How about this, I'm going to go out real quick to the store and grab some ice cream; we can all sit around and watch movies."

Blaine smirked and looked over at Kurt, pecking his lips. "You're the greatest, you know that?" They giggled and shared another kiss, Blaine smiling after Kurt as he watched him head out the door. Three months was so close, but so far.

"Blainey!" Sebastian yelled as he entered the apartment, leaning against the doorway.

His eyebrow raised as his friend stumbled in, hugging onto him tightly. "Are you drunk?" Blaine asked, patting his friend on the back, pushing him away gently.

Sebastian laughed too hard and too loud, shaking his head enthusiastically. "I believe the word is...Tipsy." He corrected, laughing again as he tapped his finger on the tip of Blaine's nose.

"Alright, sit down; I'm getting you some water." Blaine ordered, gripping Sebastian by the shoulders, leading him over to the couch and gently sitting him down.

With a childish giggle Sebastian tugged on Blaine before he could leave and sat him down, a wicked grin on his face. "Don't leave me too Blaine..."

Kurt fumbled with his keys trying to balance the bags in his hand as he opened the door. "Hey I got a bunch of flavors and a mo..." He paused as he glanced up, seeing Sebastian with his mouth on Blaine's. "Wh-what is this?"

Blaine backed away and stood up, wiping his mouth. "K... Kurt! What are you doing here?" He asked his eyes wide like a deer in headlights, confused and shocked about what had just happened. "No I mean... This isn't... Oh my God, Kurt I know this looks really bad..."

"I don't think it does." Sebastian interrupted, licking his lips. "It was kind of hot."

Kurt placed the bags on the kitchen table. "I was just bringing this home like I said earlier... I just... I didn't expect to see... This." He admitted, not knowing what to think. His mind was all jumbled.

"Kurt, baby, he's drunk, and he's a wreck without Liam and ..."

Sebastian held up a hand, coughing. "Technically I'm tipsy, not drunk."

"Will you shut up!" Blaine yelled, glaring harshly over at Sebastian.

With a shake of his head Sebastian smirked. "Language Blaine Anderson..." He murmured slowly, glancing over at Kurt. "To think I kissed you with that mouth."

"Yeah... To think you'd kiss him at all!" Kurt yelled, fed up with Sebastian's little comments. He knew what to think now. "What the hell was that?"

Sebastian chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest smugly, leaning back on the couch like it was his. "Let's just say I'm giving Blaine what he has always wanted since high school." He answered, eyes narrowing.

"A drunk hook up?" Kurt asked rhetorically, snorting in amusement. "We've had one before; I kind of beat you to it."

"Kurt, don't listen to a word he says." Blaine said softly, his heart racing, head spinning. This could ruin everything. He didn't know what to do with himself.

Kurt whipped his head to look at Blaine. "Oh and _you_." He pointed to Blaine, glaring. "Don't think you're off the hook." He warned. "You are on it my friend!"

Blaine blinked a few times, taken back by Kurt's snap. "Kurt, honey, I'm sorry. I know I screwed up, but please, give me a chance to explain..."

"I don't want an explanation." He said simply, his shoulder sagging as he took a deep breath. "He came here drunk; you should have taken him home."

"Why would I go home when I can have what I want right here?" Sebastian asked, his arms spreading out to gesture to the apartment and Blaine. "Blaine is _way_ too good for your gay face." He added with a chuckle, laughing alone.

Kurt's eyebrows pulled together, looking over to Blaine. "Was he always like this?" He wondered, pointing over to Sebastian. "Am I missing something?"

Blaine simply shook his head. "When Sebastian becomes drunk he turns into a bastard... Thus his nickname. Sebastard."

"Clever. I give you credit for that one." Sebastian scoffed loudly, rolling his eyes. "Hey, drunken lips speak the truth." He pointed out, resting his head on his own shoulder.

"Drunken lips don't make friends sweetie." Kurt told him with fake niceness, smiling smugly as he shrugged.

"I've made quite a few friends with my lips!" Sebastian defended, pointing to Kurt as if it made a difference.

Kurt sighed, almost feeling bad for Sebastian. "You lost at least one in my opinion." He said harshly, crossing his arms over his chest. "I certainly don't think highly of you anymore."

"That's fine. I don't need your shitty ice cream!" Sebastian yelled, sounding like a child. "Would've been nice to take you to bed... Blaine tells me you're the kinky type."

"I told him no such thing!" Blaine defended quickly, having the deer in headlights look again.

Kurt blinked in disbelief, rubbing his forehead. "Why are we discussing our sex life with him Blaine?!" He shouted, overwhelmed with everything going on. It was too much. "Your hole was dug so much deeper." Kurt grumbled, sighing heavily. "This is such bullshit. He needs to go."

Blaine nodded sharply. "I will make sure of that."

"This is why Liam left Sebastian... You're still a boy." Kurt explained slowly, like he was talking to a little kid. "Getting drunk and playing around and making inappropriate comments and trying to break people apart so you can feel better..." He trailed off, shaking his head in disappointment. "I see right through you and I didn't even know you in high school."

"Well I can see I'm not welcomed here..." Sebastian muttered, making to stand up. "I'm just going to walk myself out. Oh and Blaine?" He pointed his finger over to his friend and winked. "I'm off on Monday. Come over whenever."

Blaine glared harshly, crossing his arms defensively. "Get out of our house."

"But Blainey..." Sebastian whined, pouting.

"Get the hell out Sebastian!" Blaine yelled, not even looking at him. He was disgusted.

It was silent when Sebastian left, tension in the air surrounding them. It was suffocating. Kurt was the first one to break the silence, keeping his voice down.

"What were you thinking?" He wondered, staring at the ground. "Why did you let him do that?"

Blaine looked to his fiancée with his big puppy eyes, he felt horrible. "Kurt I never wanted anything like this to happen." He admitted, keeping his eyes on Kurt the entire time, wanting him to look back. "I take full responsibility. It shouldn't have gone that far." Blaine said firmly, hoping Kurt will look at him again.

"I don't care if you didn't want it to happen Blaine, it happened!" Kurt yelled, his voice cracking. "You let him kiss you, in our home, months before our wedding!" He shouted, closing his eyes to stop the tears from coming.

Blaine sighed, he felt helpless. He couldn't and didn't want to win this argument. "I didn't know he was going to kiss me. He forced me to. By the time I realized what was happening you came in." Blaine explained softly, wringing his hands nervously, itching to hold Kurt in his arms and assure him everything is okay. "I know nothing I say is going to make a difference."

"It's not." Kurt told him firmly, focusing on the ground. "I'm so glad you already know that. It makes this ten times easier."

"So what do we do?" Blaine wondered, biting his lip.

Kurt sighed heavily and raised his arms in a shrug, letting them slap down at his sides. "What if you brush your teeth and go to bed and probably let me kiss you so I feel better?"

Blaine stepped up and cupped Kurt's cheek, smiling widely with glossy eyes. "I want nothing more." He whispered, sighing in relief.

"Go brush your teeth."

With a small nod Blaine smirked. "Okay." He whispered, turning to go to the bedroom. "I love you."

Kurt bit his lip for a moment, breathing out through his nose heavily as he looked down at the ground.

"You don't have to say it back if you don't want to." Blaine told him in understanding. "To be honest I don't expect you to, but I just... I wanted you to know."

Kurt shook his head and chuckled humorlessly. "The problem is I do want to say it back..." He mumbled, biting his lip, trying to stop the tears. "I don't know why, but I do."

It was late as the two of them lied in bed, awkwardly silent, not knowing if the other was sleeping or not.

"I mean..." Kurt started, trailing off as he tried to think of what to say. "I'm not mad at you." He stated, playing with his hands as they rested on his stomach. "I know you didn't kiss him back and that he basically jumped your bones, but I'm not mad."

Blaine shifted in the bed awkwardly, listening to Kurt, letting him speak.

"Part of me is mad at you but then again I know that I'm way madder at him and I think I'm mad because I know I should be mad at you." Kurt rambled, just saying things as they popped into his head, not completely sure about how much sense he was making. "But you were second party and he touched you intimately and I don't like that so I'm mad because you were there and it happened and no one stopped it." He said quietly, not wanting to yell and disrupt the safety of the dark they were surrounded in.

Kurt paused, collecting his thoughts, wondering if Blaine was actually sleeping. He was probably talking to himself. "I guess I'm mad because I wonder what would have happened if I didn't walk in." He continued, closing his eyes. "I'd like to think you'd stop him, maybe hit him or something... But I don't know and I guess that scares me."

He was quiet for a few moments, taking a deep breath, tiredness taking over. "I love you Blaine... You know that..."

"Kurt... I love you. Not him. Bottom line."

"I know..." Kurt whispered, just wanting to be held in Blaine's arms.

Blaine rubbed his eyes, staring at the ceiling. "I feel disgusting and wrong for even letting it escalate to that point." He admitted, sounding so defeated and small. Kurt was so used to hearing Blaine so confident. "It would have stopped and I would have thrown him out." Blaine assured, resting his arms behind his head. "Even bleach the couch if it meant that."

"It's not like you slept together, thank God, because I don't know what I would've done walking into that...But I just... I couldn't handle seeing him on you like that."

Kurt pursed his lips, eyes closing tighter as he took a deep breath. "It hurt me." He told Blaine, voice cracking.

"Baby..." Blaine rolled over, moving to hug Kurt, happy to feel him snuggle back.

Kurt cuddled into Blaine's warmth, calming down and still not crying but he knew he was close. "I love you and I'm sorry I was mad. It wasn't your fault." He apologized into Blaine's chest,blinking back tears. "I know you didn't kiss him back, I saw it, I just... I'm so defensive about you and I don't want anyone taking you from me."

"Kurt, Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me and no one will; no one will ever take me away from you." Blaine assured, kissing Kurt's head. "Want to know why?" He wondered, not waiting for an answer before he spoke again. "Because there is no one on this planet that can even come close to you." Blaine whispered, his hand soothingly rubbing Kurt's back.

"I know... I just feel a little bad because he's your best friend." Kurt said softly, the grip he had on Blaine's shirt loosening. "Well. Was... I don't know how you feel right now."

"No. After what he did, drunk or not, he means nothing to me." Blaine confirmed, frowning deeply. "How he could barge in here and try to destroy my family." He spat, shaking his head.

Kurt glanced up, seeing the anger flaring in his fiancée's eyes. "But Blaine... High school and you lived together." He pointed out, not loving what Sebastian did either but they had so much history. "I mean what he did was bad, I know."

"That was before."

All he could do was nod. Kurt couldn't tell him what to do. "Okay. I respect your decision." He said softly, slowly tracing his finger over the skin of his cheek. "I just want to make sure that this is what you want."

Blaine looked down at Kurt, face softening. "I want you. I want us." He assured firmly, running a gentle hand through his lovers hair. "How do I know that will never happen again? If every time he gets piss drunk he comes here." He wondered absently, resting his chin on the top of Kurt's head, still petting his hair.

"What is Rachel going to think?"

He shrugged his shoulders gently, holding Kurt closer. "Once I tell her what he did... Probably the same thing I do." Blaine told him confidently, feeling like he knew Rachel well enough. "You wouldn't know it, but she ships us." He smiled widely and kissed the top of Kurt's head sweetly.

"I know she does. She told me that whenever we went on dates and stuff." Kurt mentioned offhandedly. "But don't change the subject." He scolded with a smirk, playfully smacking Blaine in the chest.

"Sorry."

Kurt looked up to Blaine and sighed, a shy smile on his face. "Blaine, I want to know that you're making the right decision." He told him softly, just looking out for his feelings days, weeks, or months from now. "I don't want you to regret this later and blame me or resent me for it later." Kurt looked back down and rested his forehead against Blaine's chest. "Can you really just drop Sebastian as a friend? I mean... You went to high school together, lived together, he helped you through the nasty break up... Hell he set us up for our first 'date'." He continued, gently tracing shapes into Blaine's shirt. "Can you really give up all that history? Do you want to?" Kurt asked truthfully, hoping Blaine understands where he's coming from. "I don't care if you stay his friend Blaine, I don't."

Blaine reached down and lifted Kurt's chin, looking him in the eye. "I don't ever want you to feel like he is anything more than just a friend to me."

"I never felt that way." Kurt admitted truthfully. "Liam on the other hand... We've talked. To say the least."

"What did he say?"

Kurt moved with Blaine, resting his head atop his shoulder, holding his hand. "It was a while ago when you and I were like newly dating and we'd all hang out and stuff." He started off, trying to picture what point in time this happened. "I remember one night Liam and I were just drinking wine while you guys were talking somewhere else and Liam confided that he felt like Sebastian still and always will have feelings for you and that Sebastian treats you differently and is protective of you." Kurt explained, seeing why Liam left. It was all so clear to him now. "He was always a little jealous but I never minded the friendship, I knew you guys knew one another for a long time and I accepted it."

It was quiet for a minute, Blaine letting it all sink in, barely believing it. Was he really that oblivious to how Sebastian was around him?

"Liam was always suspicious, waiting for the bomb to drop." Kurt continued, his thumb massaging the back of Blaine's hand, noticing the distress in his face. "When we got engaged and they didn't, I guess his did. He realized Sebastian didn't want anyone but you and was basically 'settling.'" He mumbled, feeling bad for Liam if anything. He loved Sebastian and to feel like the second choice that whole time must have been horrible. "Liam called a few nights ago, before he ended it and was crying and I just... I didn't have the heart to tell you because I knew Sebastian was your friend and he needed you."

Blaine's eyes were wide with his mouth hanging open slightly as Kurt looked up to him. "Wow. I was... Not expecting all of this."

"I wasn't shocked but I didn't exactly see it coming either." Kurt admitted, shrugging. "You have to admit though, four years is a long time without a proposal... I don't blame him."

He nodded in agreement, knowing Kurt was right. "Yeah I know. I remember Sebastian talking about it, being a tad bit jealous but I never ever thought that I would be the reason."

"Jealous of what?"

"Of us. What we have." Blaine answered quietly, kissing Kurt's temple. "Of us getting married."

Kurt frowned. "He could have easily had it with Liam though... He's a great guy and he and Sebastian had a nice relationship."

"They did, at the station we all thought it was just a matter of time before one of them asked the other."

"But if Liam wanted it so bad I wonder why he never asked."

Kurt felt Blaine shrug beneath him. "I think there was always something holding him back, fear maybe but I don't know."

"Maybe you." Kurt said simply, smiling up at Blaine. "Maybe he felt like he could never compete with you." He elaborated.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. "But I'm with you; he and I both know that."

"But that doesn't change the way Sebastian feels about you honey... You make it easy to fall in love with you...If I do say so myself." Kurt mumbled cutely, leaning up to kiss Blaine's cheek.

Blaine ducked his head shyly, playing with Kurt's hair as he felt him snuggle back into his shoulder. "So what am I supposed to do?"

Kurt shrugged gently, resting an arm over his torso. "I don't know baby... Talk to him." He said simply, not really having any world turning advice. "When he's sober, preferably."

"What do I say to him?"

"What you feel in here." Kurt leaned up and poked his finger into Blaine's chest, smiling. "Let him know you care about him and don't want to toss away the friendship over a drunken mistake."

Blaine frowned slightly, feeling Kurt's chin rest on his chest. "I don't want to break his heart." He whispered, sighing.

"I can't promise you won't but it's for the best." Kurt said truthfully. There was no need in beating around the bush. "If he decides he can't do it anymore, let him go. If he wants to be friends still, hold on to him. You guys mean a lot to each other." He soothed, running a hand through Blaine's disheveled curls, grinning peacefully.

Blaine caressed Kurt's cheek gently. "How did I end up with someone so perfect?" He wondered, pecking him on the lips. Kurt shrugged, leaning into Blaine's touch as he kissed him with his eyes closed, feeling sleepy.

"Just for the record... You're a way better kisser than Sebastian."

Kurt hummed, smiling tiredly. "Mhm... I think maybe you should keep making sure, maybe you're a tad mistaken."

Blaine chuckled taking Kurt's lips into his gently, holding him close with no intentions of letting him go.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this! Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Blaine… It's me. Sebastian. I think this is the third time I've called and you haven't answered." There was a long sigh. "We really need to talk about this. I know saying it over the phone won't do anything to sway you, but I'm sorry."

Blaine groaned, rolling his eyes as he deleted the message and placed his phone down on the side table. This was getting ridiculous. In the last two weeks he's had a million calls from Sebastian and now three voicemails. Wait… Make that five. He forgot about the two that are sitting there from a few days ago. Blaine wasn't ready to talk to him. He was still festering with anger and annoyance. It was also out of respect for Kurt, even though he insisted it was okay to be friends with Sebastian again.

Kurt rolled over in the bed, pressing his face into Blaine's sculpted back, kissing his skin. "Hm?" He hummed, arms wrapping around his fiancée's middle.

"It's Sebastian again. Don't worry about it babe." Blaine grumbled, taking Kurt's hand in his as he lay back down, closing his eyes again. "I just don't know what to do about it."

"I gave you my thoughts. You need to figure it out honey, I'm sorry." Kurt mumbled into his back, gently nipping at Blaine's skin, the two of them laughing tiredly.

Blaine pressed back against Kurt more, their feet tangling together. "I'm too tired to have sex with you." He whined, the couple laughing harder as they snuggled in their warm bed.

With a low moan Kurt nodded against Blaine's back in agreement. "I tried." Kurt told Blaine quietly, sniffling as he guided Blaine onto his back so he can rest his head on his chest. "Maybe I'll try again later, when it's a decent time of day."

Blaine chuckled, leaning up to kiss the top of Kurt's head. Maybe talking this out with Sebastian will get in the way of his future with Kurt. Maybe it was meant to happen this way. It was just someone in Blaine's life that had to go so he could let someone new in, someone different to fill that hole in his heart. It just kind of sucked that it had to be the person that brought Kurt into his life.

"I'm going to lunch with um… Liam." Kurt mumbled, looking in the mirror as he checked his hair, Blaine brushing his teeth next to him, eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

Blaine spit out his toothpaste, his hand swiping the back of his mouth. "He invited you?" He wondered, surprised that Liam was still willing to keep in contact with Kurt even though he's closely connected with him. "Well, have fun I guess."

Kurt turned to his side and leaned against the counter. "So it's okay that I go?"

"Yeah, why not?"

He gave a shrug and leaned forward, kissing Blaine's cheek. "No reason, I just didn't know how you felt about it."

Blaine smiled, watching as Kurt did a last minute touch up. "It's fine babe. I'll do some grocery shopping by myself, you go enjoy lunch and we'll meet up later." He offered, reaching out and taking Kurt's hand in his. "Deal?"

Kurt gave his fiancée's hand a squeeze, pulling him close to peck his lips. "We have a deal." He agreed, kissing Blaine once more before leaving. "I'll see you later, I love you!"

Liam sat up and tentatively waved a hand at Kurt, smiling nervously as they shared a friendly hug. "Thanks for coming. It means a lot."

"We're friends Liam; of course I was going to come." Kurt grinned and took a seat. "So what did you want to talk about? I'm all ears."

He fiddled with his hands, looking down at his lap. "It's just about all this Blaine and Sebastian stuff. I don't know how I feel." He admitted, taking a deep breath. "I think I made a mistake."

Kurt's breath hitched. Liam didn't know about Sebastian's incident with Blaine. "Um, in what sense?"

"In the sense that I love him and what I did was stupid and I need to just suck it up and wait till he's ready." Liam explained, sitting up in his chair. "Four years is a long time to be with someone and it's going to be so hard to put behind what he had… I love him Kurt. I think I always will." He mumbled, making Kurt feel extremely guilty.

Kurt's brain went into overload, Liam obviously had no idea what had happened, but he also didn't want to be the one to hurt Liam further. His heart ached for his friend. Kurt took a deep breath, what would he want if the situation were reversed, if it had been Blaine kissing Sebastian in front of Liam?

He had to tell him.

With all the courage he could muster, Kurt, took a deep breath. "Okay.. Well if you're truly considering getting back with Sebastian there's something that I need to tell you." Kurt started, leaning forward slightly. "A couple of weeks ago, the night you guys broke up, Sebastian called and Blaine offered for him to come over and I went out to get some stuff and came back to see them kissing." He said rather fast, seeing everything register on Liam's face. "Sebastian was drunk Liam, and he may have known what he was doing but he was a wreck without you. It was evident." Kurt explained quickly, trying to bandage the wound a little bit. "Blaine was just as shocked as I was when I told him about your fears".

Liam's hand came up and covered his mouth, a tear escaping his cheek. "I knew it was always Blaine. I knew it." He muttered, wiping under his eye. "Are you and Blaine okay?"

"We're fine… But don't worry about us. We talked. I want to know if you're okay."

"I'm not okay right now, but if I give myself some time and maybe see what it's like without Sebastian and then I'll see what I should do." Liam told him honestly, taking a few gulps of water.

Kurt leaned forward and grasped his friend's hand, smiling softly. "I'm here for you okay. Whatever you need, I'm here to help."

-  
Blaine strolled down the aisle with a cart, picking out dinner for tonight.

"Blaine?"

He glanced up at the sound of his name seeing none other than Sebastian at the end of the aisle, a basket in his hand. What are the odds of this happening? They're in New York for Christ sakes! Without a word Blaine turned on his heel and headed in the opposite direction, hearing frantic footsteps behind him.

"Hey, man, wait! Please!" Sebastian pleaded, catching up and placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine spun around and knocked Sebastian's hand off, a glare on his face. "You need to stop." He demanded, taking a step back. "This isn't the time or place to discuss anything and I'm not ready to talk to you yet. Let it go Sebastian."

Sebastian watched as Blaine walked away, turning the corner and going out of site. This couldn't be over.. There has to be something more he can do to earn Blaine's friendship back. There is no way it's over just like that over some drunken incident, that isn't fair to Sebastian. So he did it on a whim and stormed after Blaine, catching him a block down from the store.

"You can't just throw this shit away like it was nothing Blaine!" Sebastian yelled, nudging his shoulder as he came up behind him. "We graduated high school together, we lived together, I covered for you when your parents thought you were going to school.. Hell if it wasn't for me caring about you, you wouldn't be getting married in February!" He continued, getting all his hard feelings off his chest now so he didn't keep them bottled up. In all honesty the way Blaine was acting was such bullshit, at least to him. "It was one drunken kiss Blaine!" Sebastian yelled. "Is it really worth throwing everything away on one mistake?" Sebastian was obviously shocked by his own outrage while Blaine watched him silently.

Blaine's eyes narrowed, brushing off the nudge he received, deciding to worry about more important things like Sebastian trying to cause a scene. "Can't you just respect I'm not ready to talk?" He asked, staying as calm as possible. The last thing he wanted was to lose his cool in public. "And if you think bombarding me like this will do anything for you, you're wrong. Just walk away, go home, give me my space and I'll come to you." Blaine said harshly, wanting nothing more than to be home at the moment. Kurt was waiting for him and that's who mattered most right now. "This is done."

Their stares lingered for a few more seconds before Blaine turned and walked down the street toward his apartment building, keeping his back straight and shoulders held high in confidence, leaving Sebastian behind. With the way Sebastian has been crowding him over the phone and just now, it was too much. Now more than ever, Blaine is confused.

It was three months till his wedding and something like this had to happen. Like he didn't have enough to worry about already. On top of the tux alterations, flower shopping, table cloth picking, seating arrangements and keeping Kurt happy and stress free, this Sebastian shit was thrown into the mix and it was too much for him. His mind was clouded on whether his decision was right. On one hand, what he did was bad, but on the other Sebastian's judgment wasn't in the greatest condition when it happened.

There was also Kurt. He was Blaine's world and the fact Sebastian tried to shove himself between that pissed him off. It didn't seem fair to Kurt if Blaine stayed friends with Sebastian. He was disrespectful that night and that was something Blaine wasn't letting go of easily. That's what made him so confused, the fact that Sebastian talked to Kurt that way and Kurt doesn't seem to really care about what decision he comes up with.

Blaine shook his head as he stared up at his apartment building, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. Home sounds perfect right about now.

He entered the apartment quietly, setting the bags down in the kitchen and sorting through them. Blaine was so lost in his own mind it felt like he was on autopilot.

"Bee, is that you?" Kurt came out of the bedroom dressed down in a pair of Blaine's old sweatpants and an NYFD tank top. That certainly brought a smile onto Blaine's face.

Blaine glanced up to his fiancée, feeling relieved to see him, especially in his clothes. "Hey baby." He greeted softly, wrapping his arms around Kurt's back as they shared a hug. "I ran into Sebastian at the store."

Kurt pulled away slightly, watching Blaine's face, seeing the conflict in his eyes. "And?" He pushed slightly, slipping a hand under the hem of Blaine's sweatshirt, rubbing the small of his back. Kurt's eyes filled with compassion as he saw the haunted look on Blaine's face. "Talk to me honey; come on, to the couch." Kurt nudged Blaine forward, leading them into the living room so they can chat comfortably; it was written all over Blaine's face that he needed comfort.

"At first he was frantic, like as I walked away he chased me down and seemed worried but then when I left he came outside and started yelling at me. He was so angry." Blaine explained, sounding so small and lost. Kurt honestly didn't know what to do. "I just... I told him to stop. To go home, to give me some space, but after I said it and left him behind, a part of me felt like I didn't mean it." He admitted, avoiding Kurt's eyes like he said something wrong. "He's been my best friend since we were seventeen years old Kurt and I just... I don't want to make a mistake."

Kurt held him close and tight, that's all he felt like he could do. A part of Kurt wanted to give him advice and tell him what he should do but then again, he couldn't because this was Blaine's fight, this was something that he needed to figure out on his own. All Kurt could do was be there and support Blaine's decision the best he could.

"I want to help you, I really do Blaine, but I can't." Kurt told him softly, pressing a kiss to the top of his fiancée's head and rubbing his shoulder. "I will support and love you no matter what decision you make." He promised, feeling Blaine's arm reach up and stop his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"The fact that you don't care seems impossible to me." Blaine muttered miserably, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, glancing up at him.

Kurt frowned slightly, placing his feet up on the coffee table. "It's not that I don't care. I do care, Blaine, but I understand the years you guys have had together are more valuable than the mistake he made."

Blaine sighed heavily and nodded, as if agreeing. "I figured you would be more upset than you were. Like, angrier." He explained, almost as if he's asking for it. Kurt was confused to say the least.

"What was me getting angry at you going to do?" Kurt asked, not expecting an answer. "I mean honestly, when I thought about it and kind of sorted out my feelings, yes I was angry, but it wouldn't benefit me." He continued, his hand slipping from Blaine's and falling into his lap. "Sebastian wasn't stable so yelling at him would be like talking to a child. Then there you were. If I would've started a fight with you... I wouldn't gain anything but an empty bed and a box of tissues."

"I just feel like this was brushed under a rug." Blaine sighed in defeat at the turmoil of his emotions.

Kurt's eyebrows pulled together as he let go of Blaine, turning to face him. "It wasn't. We discussed it. Are you trying to pick a fight here?"

Blaine shook his head, looking down at his lap. "I don't know Kurt! I'm just... I'm so confused."

"About us?" Kurt whispered eyes wide. "Is that what this is all about? You're confused about whether you want him... Or me..." He trailed, biting his lip. Blaine's head snapping up to meet Kurt's water filled eyes.

"No! Oh my gosh, no Kurt, never. It's not that I swear!" Blaine told him frantically, placing a gentle hand on his knee. "Honey, no. I'm confused on the friendship aspect, not a love aspect. I'm in love with you." Blaine could not believe that Kurt could ever think such a thing. Did he not show Kurt every day how much he was loved and treasured?

Kurt glanced up looking slightly more relieved. "Okay. Good. You scared me for a minute." He chuckled uncomfortably and sat back on the couch, legs resting over Blaine's thighs, the two of them smiling at one another.

"I cannot believe you thought such a thing Kurt" Blaine whispered, shaking his head slightly with a small smile to show Kurt that he wasn't angry or upset.

Kurt placed a chaste but loving kiss on Blaine's forehead before holding him close. "You just have to go with your heart, Blaine. That's all I can tell you."

* * *

_**Sorry for such a late update! I've been so busy with work, class and just life in general! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think and review! Hopefully I'll be getting another update to you soon! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt pouted and rested his chin on a sleeping Blaine's chest, admiring him as he slept. Tonight was the rehearsal dinner for their wedding, which was tomorrow. They were going to be husbands tomorrow. It was almost too good to be true.

"Why are you staring at me?" Blaine mumbled tiredly, his eyes still closed as a small smile graced his handsome face.

The couple laughed quietly, Kurt leaning down to peck his fiancee's lips. "I'm going to miss you tonight."

"I know you are, but it's all worth it because tomorrow we're going to be married."

Kurt nodded and reached his hand up, playing with Blaine's hair. "We are." He whispered, enjoying the beating of Blaine's heart and how his eyes close when he runs his fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. "I love you."

Blaine's eyes fluttered open, smiling at Kurt. "I love you too." He responded, his fingers trailing down Kurt's cheek, tracing his lips.

With a smirk Kurt kissed the tip of Blaine's finger, his tongue poking out playfully to lick it. "Are your vows finished?" He wondered, leaning forward to nip at Blaine's index finger.

Blaine chuckled darkly, watching as Kurt bit his finger, innocently taking it in his mouth. "They are.. How about yours?" He cleared his throat, trying to tug his finger away as Kurt giggled.

"All done." Kurt told him simply, sighing as Blaine smiled warmly, petting his hair. "I can't wait for our cruise."

"I can't wait till we're actually married... And then the cruise." Blaine shared, his hand moving over the back of Kurt's neck and down his back. "Getting to have my wicked way with you." He mumbled, hand reaching the destination of Kurt's ass, giving it a generous squeeze.

Kurt moaned quietly, biting his lip. "Blaine.."

"What?" Blaine asked innocently, giving Kurt his best puppy eyes. "This could be considered the last time we have sex as an engaged couple."

At the rehearsal dinner Kurt and Blaine were mostly separated, being pulled away to different conversations with a multitude of family members. It was overwhelming.

Kurt sighed and took a sip of his wine, giving Blaine a pleading look, smiling as he gave a smirk, trying not to laugh during the conversation he was having.

All of the hectic situations they've been through during this wedding process always made Kurt wonder what it would be like if he never did it, if they just went to courthouse and called it a day. He would probably regret doing that if he was being honest. Kurt wanted his family there and wants to walk down an aisle with his father by his side. He wanted it all.

As Kurt looked up from his glass the smile on his face faded, spotting Sebastian at the front door, looking around warily. He sped walked to Blaine, taking his hand to make sure he faces him and doesn't see Sebastian. "Cooper seems a little out of place; you should go talk to him honey." Kurt suggested, smiling softly.

"Cooper.. Out of place? Babe that's not possible." Blaine muttered, an amused grin on his face as he looked to his brother who was talking to Finn and Rachel, looking rather comfortable now that he thinks about it.

"I think he misses his little brother. You're getting married tomorrow; you're not really his little squirt anymore."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "He said that?" He wondered, now glancing back at his brother with a sad smile. Blaine sighed softly when he received a nod and kissed Kurt's cheek. "I had better get a goodbye kiss before this party is over."

"You will. Promise." Kurt mumbled, kissing Blaine's nose before heading to the exit and placing his hands on Sebastian's shoulders and leading him outside.

Kurt stomped up to Sebastian. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked harshly once they were outside, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Trying to get my friend back." Sebastian stated solemnly, a slight pout on his face. "Kurt, it's been two months, he can't be this mad at me!"

A sigh escaped his lips as he looked at the puppy eyes Sebastian was giving him. "Your 'friend' doesn't want to see you... And if my fiancee doesn't want to see you then I have to oblige." Kurt defended, his arms loosening around him, his eyes down casting to the ground.

Sebastian's mouth opened, but closed once again, his lips pursing sadly. "You have to understand how horrible I feel Kurt.. Please." He pleaded quietly, his right hand gripping his forearm like a shy child. "After the Liam shit he's all I have left."

"Is that my fault? Honestly?" Kurt yelled, frustrated. "It's not my fault you and Liam can't get your fucking heads on straight, but that doesn't give you the right to almost destroy the one thing I've wanted all my life!"

"That wasn't my intention!" Sebastian insisted in alarm, hands lowering to his sides, balled up into fists. "I wasn't out to get you Kurt!"

A dark chuckle escaped Kurt's lips. "Oh, you were just going to show up to our home drunk, knowing you have feelings for him, on the night you and your boyfriend broke up." He recapped, sarcastic venom dripping from his lips. "What the hell did you think was going to happen Sebastian? That you two would watch the fucking Notebook together?"

"First of all Liam broke my fucking heart, okay? And yeah, maybe I did feel something for Blaine at one point, but I was drunk! I didn't mean for it to happen that way!" Sebastian defended, sounding tired and helpless. "You have to believe me Kurt, I never wanted any of this to happen the way it did. I didn't come over to sabotage your dreams or steal away the love of your life."

Kurt stared for a moment, reeling back and realizing how dumb this was. They were fighting about the past. Something that was over and shouldn't matter anymore because Kurt won. He was the one marrying Blaine tomorrow. In reality, Sebastian didn't ruin anything.

"I know." Kurt finally admitted, taking a deep breath, his shoulders relaxing. "But you have to understand that Blaine is as stubborn as a mule." He smiled fondly, sighing. "Once he has his mind set on something there is no turning back and I just.. I want nothing more than to see him happy."

Sebastian smiled sadly, hands lifting weakly and slapping down on his thighs. "We've known each other since high school.. I just can't settle with the fact that our friendship is over, after all we've been through together." He explained, biting his lip. "Its just hard."

Kurt nodded in understanding. "I know, trust me, I know how much you mean to him.. As much as he doesn't want to admit it."

"Do you Kurt? Do you really think so because it seems like he fucking hates me!" Sebastian yelled defensively, eyebrows pulling together in a harsh glare.

"He doesn't."

Sebastian scoffed, shaking his head in annoyed disbelief. "Its one thing to sympathize with me, but to lie to my face.."

"Would you stop it with your self pity bullshit!" Kurt shouted, making Sebastian lean back like he had been slapped. "Blaine has every right to feel what he's feeling and you acting like a damned damaged puppy about it is not going to help one bit!" He continued, frowning. "If Blaine wants you back in his life, he will go about it his own way, but if Blaine doesn't, you have to respect that." Kurt explained, huffing. "Either way its Blaine's decision."

"I hope you know that without me tomorrow wouldn't be happening!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Which is why I told him I wanted you at the wedding." He admitted, shaking his head. "Am I pissed about what happened? Yes. But that doesn't negate what you did for us Sebastian."

Sebastian looked to Kurt in shock, his eyes wide. "You.. You told him that?"

"You were the one who sent him on the blind date. The one who smacked his head on straight." Kurt explained, smiling softly at the events that led up to tomorrows event. "I want you to be there, I do, but at the end of the day, its not my decision."

Sebastian looked down as he bit his lip, holding back tears. "It still means a lot that you think that way.. Thank you Kurt." He said hoarsely, clearing his throat as he quickly swiped a finger under his eyes. "I um.. I never formally apologized to you for what I did.. And I am so sorry, I hope you know that."

Kurt nodded softly, an understanding smile on his face. "I know." He confirmed. "You're not a monster. You have a heart. A really big one at that."

"Thank you." Sebastian whispered meaningfully, wiping a stray tear. "I'm glad you two are getting married. There is no one better for Blaine." He added, a smirk on his face. "No one."

Kurt smiled warmly, hugging himself as he stood there. "Thank you."

"No.. Thank you." Sebastian countered, chuckling at what he was about to say. It was so sappy. "Its nice to see him happy after all he's been through and you're to thank for that."

"Well what can I say? He was my dream.. and when I have a dream, I stop at nothing to achieve it." Kurt gave a wink, a wide smile on his face. "You know, its not too late for you."

Sebastian shook his head, looking down at the ground sadly. "Liam is gone, I screwed it up." He mumbled, kicking at the ground. "I don't deserve a second chance with him."

Kurt sighed. "He's not gone.. He's... Lost."

"Well I hope whoever finds him can give him the world because he deserves it."

"Sebastian.."

Sebastian stood, biting back a sob as he took a deep breath, biting his finger to hold back.

"Sebastian there is not a man in this world Liam loves more than you." Kurt assured, because he knew that. "And regardless of what you may think I know that deep down you know that you two belong together." He mentioned, knowing that Sebastian will never admit it to himself. "Whatever happened, happened and there is not a damn thing you can do about it except maybe grow some balls and tell him." Kurt advised, watching as Sebastian finally gave up, letting the tears stream down his cheeks. "Tell him what you could never tell Blaine."

Sebastian sighed in defeat, his head hanging. "I'm so in love with him.. I'm just scared that he won't take me back, that he will never love me like he did." He admitted, the back of his hand wiping across his cheek. "It will never be the same between us."

Kurt nodded sadly. "It probably won't. You'll have to start over, but if the relationship can't stand, the foundation was weak to begin with.." He told him, tilting his head to the side as he grinned. "And honestly, what you two have isn't weak."

Sebastian stepped up and hugged Kurt tightly, sniffling. "Thank you so much.. For everything."

"No problem, but please do me a favor and go home. Get some rest." Kurt advised, rubbing Sebastian's back soothingly as he held him, knowing that he needed this.

"I um.. I don't know what Blaine will do beyond the wedding, but if its alright with him I would like if we could stay friends Kurt." Sebastian offered, smiling softly as he pulled away from the hug, wiping his tears, feeling better. "I've always considered you a good friend".

Kurt smiled, giving a gentle nod. "I'd like that."

Sebastian sighed happily, giving Kurt a warm smile. "Go back in there and have some fun. And congratulations for tomorrow.. I'm so incredibly happy for you guys, I hope you know that.. The both of you."

"I do know.. Have a good night Sebastian." Kurt turned on his heel slowly and made his way back into the party, feeling as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"You too Kurt.."

–

Blaine was finally left alone and glanced around the room like a lost puppy, wanting to spend a little more time with Kurt before the dinner ended. "Lauren.. Have you seen Kurt anywhere?"

"Last time I saw him he stepped outside. Go get em' tiger, you have like twenty minutes left before you're out of here." Lauren warned with a wink, handing him a wine off the drink tray next to her.

Blaine thanked her and took a sip of the wine, placing it down on a table before heading the exit, almost running right into Kurt. "Babe! There you are!" He yelled happily, noticing the hitch in Kurt's breath as he glanced up at him, almost as if he panicked.

"Here I am." Kurt mumbled uncomfortably, faking a smile. He was in a heated debate with himself. To tell, or not to tell. What would not telling Blaine do for him? Nothing. Knowing his luck, Blaine would eventually find out about Sebastian showing up and would be upset for Kurt not sharing that detail. Although Kurt still felt that Blaine would be upset about Sebastian being here and Kurt not getting him to handle it. For all he knew either choice could be wrong. But the thought of them getting married tomorrow and honesty being the best policy, especially in a marriage, won the overall choice.

"Sebastian showed up."

Kurt watched as Blaine's eyebrows pulled in, a frown settling. "When?" Blaine asked, his voice quiet and hard.

"He just left.. I um.. When I told you to talk to Cooper I was distracting you so I could bring Sebastian outside and talk to him." Kurt explained, seeing Blaine's eyes set into a concentrated glare. "It was heated, but its fine. Everything is fine." He soothed, noticing how stiff Blaine was, hoping to calm him down a bit.

Blaine sighed heavily, shaking his head. "Okay. I'm just.. Thank you for handling it." He said quietly, his shoulders relaxing a bit. "He won't lay it to rest, will he?" Blaine asked rhetorically, a chuckle escaping his lips.

Kurt bit his lip. "You should consider talking to him, Blaine." He received a snort of almost disgust, Blaine instantly shaking his head adamantly.

"No. Kurt we've discussed this.. I really don't want to fight the night before our wedding, especially over him, please." Blaine insisted, making Kurt purse his lips.

"I don't either, but.." Kurt trailed off quietly, taking a deep breath, taking Blaine's hand in his to lead him back into the dining room. "I just don't want you to regret not having your best friend at one of the most important events of your life."

* * *

_**Sorry for the late update! I've been busy juggling work and school! It's been so hard to write lately with everything going on! Hope you enjoy! And again I'm sorry! Please review and let me know what you think! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine paced his dressing room nervously as Nick pep talked him. It's been like this for the past fifteen minutes. It wasn't that Blaine was nervous to get married, he was full on ready for this, he was just feeling weird, and lost.

"Are you sure you're okay man?" Nick wondered in the middle of his speech, tilting his head to the side as he watched Blaine curiously. He knew his friend hadn't been listening to him.

With a sigh Blaine nodded for the millionth time. "I'm fine. I'm just.. I have a lot on my mind." He admitted quietly, standing still and crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm excited and nervous and there is just so much going on."

Nick smirked and stood, placing a firm hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Dude listen.. It's your wedding day. You shouldn't be sad, or nervous, you should be happy!" He gave his friend's shoulder a gentle squeeze, making Blaine glance over.

"You're right." Blaine mumbled, smiling weakly, not feeling completely okay, but better than five minutes ago.

"Talk to him. You're best friends. I'm not Sebastian and I know that."

Blaine sighed, biting his lip as he gave Nick a tight hug, patting his back. "I'm gonna go wait in the hall with Finn and the rest of the gang." Nick gave his friend a nod before he walked out, shutting the door behind him gently.

–

Sebastian looked down at his phone, eyes widening. His heart started to race as he picked up, taking a deep breath, mouth spreading into a large smile. "Happy wedding day!" Sebastian answered with a fake, happy voice.

"Thanks man... How are you?" Blaine asked nervously, looking down at the carpeted floor of the dressing room, rubbing the toe of his shoe in it.

With a roll of his eyes Sebastian shook his head. "Oh you know, the usual." He stated sarcastically, clearing his throat. "Lost my best friend, made the biggest mistake of my life and sitting here while he talks about how amazing his new best man is.." Sebastian trailed off with a sigh. "How perfect his fian- I mean _husband _is and how he's so happy I'm not there to home wreck everything.." He continued, biting his lip. "So I'm just peachy Blaine, just fucking peachy, and you?"

Blaine closed his eyes, he felt like a horrible person. "Feeling nervous with my best friend here..." He said honestly, taking a deep breath. "Sebastian I need one of your tough love talks. We both made a mistake and I can't hold it against you forever.. So.. Be my best man again?" Blaine asked hoping it wasn't too late.

"You really want me to be your best man?" Sebastian wondered, sounding incredibly surprised.

"Of course bro. We've been friends since high school. We lived together for five years and hell, you're the one that set me up with Kurt in the first place.. You deserve to be here next to me."

Sebastian smiled widely, the phone still held to his ear. "I'd be honored to be your best man again. I still have the tux ready." He told his friend, giggling as he got up from his couch and ran to the bedroom to get ready. "So what is it that you need my 'tough love' chats for?"

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly. "Just get your ass dressed and down here, you can lecture me when I see you."

"If you're thinking about leaving I will duck tape your feet to the alter." Sebastian threatened, putting his phone on speaker so he could multitask

"No, of course not." Blaine confirmed, standing from his seat, pacing again. "The last thing on my mind is leaving."

Sebastian smirked, buttoning up his shirt at lightening speed. "Then I'll be on my way."

–

Sebastian entered the dressing room, thankful that Nick was the person he ran into outside. "So what is it?" He asked, shutting the door behind him. "Lost one of your socks, wrong hair gel? Man, I told you, Kurt likes you without the gel."

Blaine chuckled, shaking his head as he took a seat, looking up at his friend. "No its not that.. I'm just.. I'm so fucking scared." He admitted, rubbing his face.

"Blaine, this isn't a horror movie, you're marrying Kurt in a couple of hours! What the hell is there to be scared of?"

"Like. I know we're going to work out, we love each other, its clear, but what if my job becomes too much for him, what if I screw up at being a dad and a husband and I'm not the perfect person he thought I was?" Blaine vented, standing up again, ready to pace. "What if he leaves me later because he just can't _do_ _this_ anymore?" He added, gesturing to himself dramatically, standing there helplessly.

Sebastian stepped up to Blaine, smacking him on his head. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Dude, my hair!" Blaine ran to the closest mirror, smoothing it out.

"Screw your hair, you need some sense knocked into you." Sebastian said gently punching his friend's arm, receiving yet another glare. "I've known you practically my whole life Blaine. I've seen your heart get broken on more than one occasion."

Blaine huffed. "Thanks for the reminder... Is there a point to this speech you have?"

"I'm getting to it." Sebastian waved a dismissive hand, clearing his throat. "With all those guys I knew from the second day they weren't going to work out and I've seen you throw yourself into your work because you couldn't take it." He explained, taking a seat on one of the chairs. "You want to know why I got involved in putting you and Kurt together? Because as each day went by Blaine I knew you were dying." He mumbled, smiling sadly. "You weren't yourself, and for a long time I thought I was going to be enough, but that wasn't the case." Sebastian admitted, sighing heavily. "When Kurt came into your life, the light you had came back."

Blaine smiled softly, looking down at the ground shyly.

"And whether or not you want to believe it, the same goes for Kurt. You know he loves you, you wouldn't be standing here in a tuxedo if he didn't." Sebastian went on, adjusting his own suit with a proud smile. "I'm not saying its going to be easy, in fact its going to be a long, bumpy road, because you're stubborn as hell and so is he, which makes for some intense fights."

With a nod of agreement Blaine couldn't help but chuckle.

Sebastian sighed, giving his friend a warm half smile. "But you two will work it out and have hot make up sex." He assured with a wicked grin.

Blaine covered his face releasing a heavy sigh. "Only you Sebastian could end a lecture with hot make up sex."

"Well its the truth." Sebastian argued, waving a hand dismissively. "Look, I know how scared you are, but what you and Kurt have, its one in a million. People search their whole life trying to get close to what you two have. Don't forget that." He told Blaine sternly, lightly punching his shoulder.

"We are something special, aren't we?"

Sebastian nodded slowly. "And so damn adorably I want to put you on my mantel." He chuckled and shook his head. "So you okay man?

Blaine looked up and gave a small nod, taking Sebastian into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry for what happened man."

"If anyone should be sorry, its me. I'm the one who fucked up."

"Yeah.. You did, but I let it drag on. It was childish and stupid and you can seriously never not be my best friend. We've been friends for too long to let it go now." Blaine admitted, giving Sebastian's arm a gentle pat.

Sebastian grinned tapping Blaine's cheek. "So I still get to be uncle Sebastian to Kurt Jr. and Blainella Jr?"

Blaine chuckled. "Yeah sure, whatever helps you sleep at night." He mumbled, rolling his eyes. "You are totally not naming our kids."

"So, you ready to get married?" Sebastian asked, giving Blaine's shoulder a squeeze.

Blaine nodded confidently. "Ready. Born ready."

Sebastian took a deep breath. "Then lets get you married bro!" He yelled, jumping up and down, nudging his friend to join along.

Blaine hollered in excitement, jumping along with Sebastian to pump himself up.

"You wanna get married?"

"I wanna get married!" Blaine shouted. "I'm getting married!"

"You gonna make Kurt happy?" Sebastian asked loudly, pushing Blaine a little bit, riling him up more.

Blaine nodded his head firmly. "Hell yeah I am!"

"You gonna make Kurt your husband?"

"Fuck yeah!"

Sebastian stopped jumping and placed both hands on Blaine's shoulders. "Ready to start your life with him?" He yelled, feeling like a football coach yelling at his player.

Blaine nodded enthusiastically.

"I said are you ready to start your life with him?!" Sebastian yelled, he needed to know Blaine was pumped and had no more nerves.

"Fuck yes I am!" Blaine confirmed, chest bumping with Sebastian, the two of them laughing tiredly, catching their breaths. "Thank you.. For being here, for just.. Coming when I needed you." He muttered meaningfully, eyes shining with tears as he smiled widely, biting his lip.

Sebastian glanced up and smirked. "What are best friends for?" He gave a shrug and placed a hand on his friends back. "Now lets go, we need to get to the venue soon."

Blaine placed an arm around his friend's shoulder as they made their way to the door, a big goofy smile on his face. "Dude, I'm getting married in like an hour."

"Who would of thought."

"Sure as hell not me." Blaine mumbled, snorting.

Sebastian sighed, rolling his eyes. "Well, not to get all mushy, but do you want to know when I knew you two were going to get married?"

Blaine looked to Sebastian with a wide smile.

"When you came back from the diner."

Blaine's eye brows pulled together, thinking. "Wait what dinner? We've had a lot of dinners."

Sebastian frowned, shaking his head. "No, the diner." He stated, waiting for it to sink in.

"You're lying. You're just saying that." Blaine insisted. How is it possible that Sebastian knew they were going to get married after their blind date? "There is no way you knew then."

"God as my witness." Sebastian claimed, placing his hands together with a grin.

Blaine huffed. "How?"

"Remember when I said you weren't yourself, before Kurt?" Sebastian asked, hoping Blaine actually listened to his lecture earlier.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You've said that a lot Sebastian."

"Well, the day you met Kurt, I saw you again." Sebastian explained. "Your eyes man, they were all big and shiny and you finally had a real smile on your face and up until that point I never saw you that happy." He added, watching as it all sunk in on Blaine's face. "Maybe I didn't know you two would be tying the knot a year or so later, but I knew this guy was going to be in your life for a long time, and secretly, I wanted you to marry him."

A warm smile spread across Blaine's face, a memory coming to mind. "I knew when he came over that one night, when I came home from work late. It was like a week or so after the diner thing." He began, biting his lip shyly. "He came over just to comfort me. He knew I had a rough night at work and he lied in bed with me, massaging me, making sure I was okay." Blaine recounted, sighing happily. "That's when I knew he was important."

Sebastian looked down, smiling widely. "Do you think... Nah.. Never mind."

Blaine nudged his friend, the two of them looking at one another. "Think what?"

"I mean, I know I'm never going to have what you and Kurt have, but I don't know, do you think I might have it one day?" Sebastian wondered quietly, the two of them stepping outside. "I screwed up once."

"Of course you will Sebastian... Don't sell yourself short." Blaine assured, sounding absolutely positive. "You're a great guy and honestly there is someone out there for you. I actually think he's sitting in one of the seats today." He hinted, giving his friend a wink. "You should talk to him."

Sebastian rolled his eyes fondly. That was just like Blaine, the picker upper. "You really think he wants me after... You know, everything."

"I think if you talk to him and let him know that you know you made a mistake and that you love him. He'll give you another chance." Blaine said giving him a pat on the shoulder as they got to the limo. "Liam isn't the kind of person to just cut you off. You were together for four years.. That's not something you let go that easily."

"You're right, but this isn't my day, its yours." Sebastian smiled widely, punching Blaine's shoulder gently. "Now come on, there's a handsome guy waiting for you right now, just dying to marry you."

Blaine fixed his tux, taking a deep breath. "Holy shit its time."

"Ready for this man? No regrets?"

"No regrets." Blaine mumbled. "I'm ready. I love him." He smoothed out his hair and got into the car, Sebastian closing the door for him. "He's gonna be mine. An Anderson."

–

Kurt was nervous to the say the least. It wasn't that there were doubts, because there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he wanted to marry Blaine, it was just the nerves that meant this was real and his mind kept racing with every possibly thing that could go wrong.

"Come on kid, everyone's out there waiting." Burt said through the door, knocking lightly as he opened it. "You okay?"

Kurt stood with a sigh, looking down to make sure his tux was in pristine condition. "I'm alright. Is he out there?"

Burt nodded with a small smile. "He is. He looks just as nervous as you do, but I'm sure when you walk out he'll be grinning from ear to ear." He told his son, holding his shoulder with a firm hand. "

"Okay. Let's go." Kurt whispered, letting out a shaky breath as he stepped out the door, looping his arm through dad's.

As Kurt was guided the aisle by his father it seemed like time was slowed, but he didn't notice all the smiling faces looking at him, all he saw was Blaine, who was patiently waiting for his husband to be.

Before he even knew it, Kurt was being asked to recite his vows, time must have sped up immensely, he didn't really know, he was way too over joyed to notice anything besides Blaine and his mega watt, teary eyed, smile.

"We met by accident. A very well planned accident." Kurt began, glancing past Blaine to give Sebastian a warm smile and wink. "It wasn't perfect in the beginning. We did things different than I usually do, but something about you made me not care about all that." He took a deep breath, not wanting to cry just yet. "It was around Finn and Rachel's wedding when I realized I was in love with you, when we danced until no one was left and discussed out dream future. That's when I knew you were in this for the long haul."

There were awes dispersed throughout the room and Kurt chuckled, tightening his grip on Blaine's hands as he sniffled. "All the fights and problems we went through were hard, I'll admit it, but I wouldn't change a thing about the time we had Bee. I promise to always love you, even when you come home late from work and I can't wait to build our dream future together."

Blaine blinked a few times, him and Kurt giggling at how they were acting. Hands clammy, eyes teary and smiles so big their cheeks were aching. Blaine never would have thought he'd see him self at an alter a little over a year ago, but now he couldn't be happier. He wouldn't change this for the world.

"I didn't know it at first.. Or maybe I did, but Kurt, meeting you was the best thing that could have ever happened to me." Blaine started, pursing his lips before going on. "Before we met, I worked too much, wasn't in a relationship for longer than a few weeks and I honestly wasn't happy. But you.. You changed all that for me Kurt." His voice cracked slightly, his mind trying not to go back to the dark place of life before Kurt, how shut down he was. "You showed me what it was like to love and feel loved. I would do anything and everything for you because when you smile, you make me feel complete, you show me why I'm still here alive and kicking." Everyone laughed quietly, making Blaine chuckle, squeezing Kurt's hands. "I can't even begin to tell you how glad I am that I let you in, that I didn't let fear get the best of me. I love you more than I can even express Kurt and I promise to be there for all the precious moments. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, making all your dreams come true."

After the officiant went on with saying things that Kurt and Blaine barely listened to and repeated unconsciously, it was time. "Kurt, do you take Blaine Anderson to be your husband in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love and to honor all the days of your life?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically, the tears making their way down his face slowly. "I do, I really, really do."

"And Blaine, do you take Kurt Hummel to be your husband in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love and to honor all the days of your life?"

Blaine smiled widely, nodding like Kurt had. "I most certainly do."

"I now pronounce you husband and husband... You may now kiss your groom."

Kurt squealed and surged forward, Blaine meeting him halfway and catching him in his arms, their lips pressing together in no time at all.

–

The reception was busy. Almost everyone was dancing and if they weren't then they were standing around chatting while holding plates of food. It was more than Kurt could ever dream. It was all going so perfectly.

"You're growing up kid." Burt said loudly, standing shoulder to shoulder with his son, staring out to the dance floor. "Do you feel any different?"

Kurt nodded with a wide smile, glancing over at his dad. "I feel married." He answered, giggling cutely as he looked down at the floor, his cheeks heating up. "I don't think I have ever felt this happy." Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, spotting Blaine dancing with one of his little cousins.

Burt noticed his son's voice trailing slightly, his eyes following his current line of site. "Well isn't that cute?"

"It's adorable." Kurt mumbled, tilting his head to the side as he watched Blaine twirl the little girl, his smile bright. "He's going to be a great daddy."

That definitely caught Burt off guard, making him change his stance, staring at Kurt. "Have you guys talked about kids?"

Kurt felt his dad's stare on him, making him look over. "Yeah we have. He wants kids too." He confirmed, noticing the worry on his dad's face.

"How soon are you thinking about kids though, you just got married like an hour or two ago."

"I don't know dad.. A few months, maybe in year." Kurt said, his arms falling at his sides. "I'm not thinking about it for tomorrow or anything." He assured, seeing relief flood Burt's face, making him smile softly. "Dad, you have time, you aren't going to be grandpa soon and if that changes you'll be the first to know."

Burt sighed and placed a firm hand on his son's shoulder. "Listen, a piece of advice." Kurt nodded, all ears. "Live with each other for a little while longer.. Learn one another better before you bring a kid into the picture. You two have a bit of ways to go, especially now that you're married." Burt told him carefully, watching as Kurt took it all in.

"Okay.. Promise." Kurt leaned in and hugged his dad, sighing happily. "I love you dad."

"Love you too buddy."

–

They swayed on the dance floor, surrounded by their guests, as their wedding song played softly.

"Are you having fun?" Blaine mumbled, his arms tightening around Kurt's waist, chin rested on his shoulder.

Kurt hummed happily, smiling against Blaine's neck. "I am. Are you?"

"A blast."

Blaine nuzzled his nose to Kurt's cheek, pressing his lips to his husband's jaw. "I love you so much." Kurt whispered, giggling.

"I love you too sweetheart, so much." Blaine chuckled, nudging Kurt up off his shoulder so they can look at one another. He missed seeing the beautiful blue of his husband's eyes. "Soon enough we'll be setting sail, just you and me."

Kurt nodded leaning forward so his forehead was pressed against Blaine's. "Nothing could be more perfect."

"Just wait till we start our family, then nothing will be more perfect."

* * *

_**Please review and let me know what you think! Its highly appreciated! Thank you for reading! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt sighed as he plopped down on the bed, a huge smile on his face. "This feels like a dream come true." He mumbled, closing his eyes, taking in the smell and feeling of it all.

"Is the bed that comfortable?" Blaine wondered, his eyebrows pulled together as he shut the door once he got their luggage in the room. "This is a lot smaller than I anticipated."

"The size doesn't matter; we're only using it to sleep."

"And have sex." Kurt rolled his eyes fondly at Blaine's immediate counter argument and the cheesy smile that graced his handsome face.

Blaine chuckled, sitting on the edge of the bed. "So before the boat takes off and we have no cell phones, one last round of phone calls to make sure Sebastian is manning the fort for us?" He said in more of a question, not sure if Kurt is as worried about their apartment and Mocha, like he is.

Kurt nodded and sat up next to his husband, resting a head on his shoulder. "Go ahead, call him." With a smirk he pressed his lips to Blaine's cheek, watching as he scrolled through his contacts.

"Hey Sebastian, just making sure everything is in tip top shape." Blaine greeted, smiling widely as his friend spoke. "Good, and Mocha is alive and well?" He wondered, mostly worried about the dog. He was like their kid after all. "Awesome, where are you? Sounds like your outside."

Kurt grinned devilishly at the idea in his head, biting his lip.

"Oh okay, good, he likes walks in the morning and at night, around 8 or so, like after dinner." Blaine informed, sounding like an over protective dad. "Are you with someone?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow, side eying Kurt.

With a grin Kurt leaned over and nuzzled his nose into Blaine's temple, lips sliding over his skin.

"Wait a second is that Liam? You talked to him?" Blaine urged, his body tensing slightly under Kurt's touch, his eyes glancing over every few seconds. "Well I'm glad you guys are going to sit down and talk. That's good." He told Sebastian as sincerely as possible, a little distracted.

Kurt nipped at Blaine's ear lobe, giggling as his hand trailed over the side of his thigh. "Come on Blaine.." He whispered, his tongue trailing over the shell of his ear.

Blaine gulped, trying to listen to Sebastian's explanation of what he and Liam are trying to do. "That sounds so great bro, I'll see you when I get back, don't destroy anything. Bye." He hung up as fast as possible, tossing the phone onto the little side table in the room.

"Mm..Much better." Kurt murmured, sitting up to straddle Blaine's lap. "Now I have you all to myself."

The couple took a moment to just look at one another, smiles on their faces. "I love you babe." Blaine mumbled, his lips reaching out to peck Kurt's.

"I love you too Bee." Kurt whispered, cradling his husband's cheeks as he laid him back on the bed, kissing him soundly.

–

Blaine's head sunk into the pillow, biting down hard on his lip. He's been missing out.

"Mm.. So tight baby." Kurt whispered, palms flat on the bed as pushed into his husband. His body was covered in chills as he hovered over Blaine, trying to catch his breath.

The room was quiet as they adjusted to the new feeling, Blaine shifting his hips slightly, making Kurt look down in alarm. That was new to him. "Do something, Kurt please." Blaine whined, his hands making their way to his husband's back, clawing at his shoulders.

Kurt watched Blaine's face carefully as he pulled out, seeing his features soften slightly, a pout on his lips. With caution Kurt snapped his hips forward, Blaine releasing a moan he's never heard before, making Kurt's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "You like that?" He wondered, continuing to move his hips to and from Blaine slowly, creating a rhythm.

Blaine nodded, his mouth falling open as Kurt picked up his pace, gasping when the angle changed. "Fuck right there!" He said loudly, his legs going up and around his husband's waist, pulling him closer. "Don't stop."

That was all the motivation Kurt needed to keep going.

–

Blaine giggled yet again as he fixed his hair in the mirror, watching Kurt get dressed behind him. "I still can't believe we slept through that life jacket thing." He mumbled, stepping back carefully and adjusting his shirt.

Kurt buckled his belt and glanced at Blaine in the mirror, meeting his eyes with a fond smile. "It was totally worth it though."

"It was." Blaine agreed immediately, turning around with his head cocked to the side, smiling at his husband fondly. "By the way, how do you like topping?" He asked, as if it was an everyday question.

A snort escaped from Kurt as he took Blaine's previous spot in front of the mirror. "I loved it actually." He answered, biting his lip as he looked at Blaine's reflection, checking his hair. "Watching you fall apart was insanely hot, I must admit." He explained, standing up straight and fixing his shirt sleeves.

Blaine smirked, going up behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Well since you like it our sex life just got more interesting, that's for sure."

The couple shared a laugh, cuddled up together in their small cabin room. These next four days together were going to be something to remember.

–

Kurt sighed happily, flipping onto his back, enjoying the sun. He was properly lathered in sunscreen before sitting down; there was no way he was turning into a lobster on his honeymoon.

"You want a drink babe?" Blaine asked, his head turning to look over at Kurt, a small smile on his face as he took in Kurt's half naked body soaking up the sun, looking tanner already.

Kurt nodded softly, puckering his lips to his husband slightly, hoping for a kiss. He only received one on the cheek.

Blaine came back a few minutes later with two colorful cups sporting tropical umbrellas, which is exactly what Kurt wanted. "Pick a color." He requested, taking a seat on his lounge chair, facing Kurt with a grin.

"Green." Kurt said, reaching for the drink in Blaine's left hand, taking a sip from the neon green cup. "Oh my God this is delicious." He moaned, sitting up and adjusting the back of his chair to support his new position. "What is this?"

Blaine gave a shrug, taking a sip from the cup in his hand. "I honestly don't know." He told his husband, taking another sip. "I asked the bartender to give me the best tropical drink they had and this is what I was handed." Blaine explained, chuckling at how Kurt kept his mouth on the straw, cradling it like a baby with a bottle.

Kurt took a break from his drink and reached a hand out, grabbing Blaine's free one, their fingers lacing together. "Do you want to go in the hot tub, or maybe even the pool?"

"Yeah we can.. There's an adults only one on the deck over there." Blaine stood and gathered their towels, slipping on his shoes as Kurt took their drinks and followed close behind.

Blaine set their things down on two lounge chairs and smiled toward the empty pool. There were still other cruisers lying around, but he liked the quiet none the less.

Kurt took his husband's hand and pulled him forward gently, walking toward the pool with a wicked smile. He stepped in carefully and sighed, looking back Blaine and with giggle. "Well.. Joining me?"

Blaine nodded eagerly and sat on the edge of the pool, dropping in carefully next to Kurt. "Having fun?" He wondered, grinning as Kurt's arms wrapped around his neck, floating with him.

"I am. I'm not ready to leave this paradise in two days." He pouted, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

With hesitation Blaine leaned in and pecked Kurt's lips, his eyes darting around. "You don't miss home even a little bit?"

Kurt shrugged and pulled his eyebrows together, watching Blaine. "Are you okay?" He asked, noticing his husband looking around.

"I'm fine." He answered softly, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead before hugging him tightly. "Want to head back to the room and rest before dinner?"

Kurt wanted to brush off the look he saw on Blaine's face earlier but he couldn't. "Yeah sure.. Can we talk about it there?" He wondered, searching Blaine's eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about." Blaine assured, his arms leaving Kurt's waist, standing up taller in the water.

–

Back in the room Kurt lounged on the bed as Blaine was in the shower. The same movie he watched yesterday played on TV making him shut it off, a groan escaping his lips.

"Nothing beats a nice warm shower after a day in the sun." Blaine said with a relaxed smile, a towel wrapped tightly around his waist.

Kurt's eyes scanned his body, taking a deep breath. "Blaine I want you to be honest.. What was with the look you had at the pool earlier, after you kissed me?"

Blaine looked over to his husband, his shoulders slumping slightly. "I really don't want to argue.. It's our honeymoon." He told Kurt quietly, grabbing an outfit from their suitcase.

"We don't have to argue. We can talk about it." Kurt soothed, sitting up on the bed, crawling up behind Blaine. "Sit and talk to me, please."

With a defeated sigh Blaine took a seat on the edge of the bed. "I'm just nervous about someone making comments towards us. I know I wasn't when we first talked about this, but now that we're here it hit me that maybe it's possible." He explained, looking down at the ground.

Kurt's eyes softened as he rubbed Blaine's shoulders, kissing the back of his neck. "If I'm not worried, I don't want you to be worried." He whispered, draping his arms over Blaine, his cheek resting on his shoulder blade. "We have two days left, okay? Let's make the most of it."

"Okay.." Blaine trailed off, a small smile gracing his face. That was a lot easier than he thought it was going to be. "I love you Kurt." He mumbled, looking back, pecking his husband's lips.

"I love you too Blaine."

–

Kurt and Blaine walked around the ship after dinner, strolling past a game of trivia, karaoke, and a group of kids playing video games in the arcade. Everything was loud and there was lots of laughter going on around them, but it didn't seem to matter. All that mattered was them being hand in hand, enjoying their vacation.

"Let's go dancing." Blaine suggested, grabbing a schedule from the wall of the main floor, seeing that the night club opened an hour ago. "It would be fun."

Kurt chuckled and looked up to a clock, he was not as young and fun as he used to be, but this was his honeymoon. He deserved to let loose. "Okay. Let's go." He agreed, smiling widely as they started toward the elevator, checking the paper for the floor number.

Once they arrived on floor six it wasn't hard to find the club. There were flashing lights down the hall and plenty of thumping to be heard. It was almost worse when they entered, especially when they noticed the insane amount of people crowding the room.

Blaine placed an arm around his husband's waist, holding him close as they made their way to the dance floor. Without any warning Blaine tugged Kurt close to him, moving his hips to the beat of the music, a large smile on his face. He felt free here. It was dark, loud; people were drunk and too busy doing their own thing to notice them. He felt comfortable.

Kurt bit his lip, moving with Blaine. This took him back to that awkward date they had with Rachel, Finn, Sebastian and Liam at the club. Kurt was so drunk that night. Back then he didn't even think he'd still be with Blaine, but look how far they've come. He was distracted from his thoughts when he felt Blaine practically humping his leg, a laugh escaping his lips as his arms wrapped tighter around his husband's neck.

–

Blaine sighed as they got out of the taxi, happy to be looking up at their apartment building. That flight was absolutely horrible. He just wanted to be home.

"Home sweet home." Kurt murmured by his side, holding onto their backpack as Blaine lifted their suitcases.

It was a quiet ride in the elevator and a peaceful stroll down their hallway. Once they hit the door though the couple released a sigh a relief, sharing a wide smile. They were home.

Blaine unlocked the door, nudging it open with his shoulder. Kurt gasped loudly, making Blaine's head shoot up in surprise. His sights were met with their living room couch and the two figures that currently occupied it.

Kurt snorted, trying to hold back his laughter as he looked over at his husband, eyes crinkled in amusement.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine, cleared his throat loudly, watching with a wicked grin as Sebastian and Liam pulled apart, staring at the door in horror.

"Um.. Hey there guys. How was the honeymoon?" Sebastian asked casually, slowly sitting up so he wasn't hovering over Liam anymore.

Blaine looked down with a wide smile, trying not to laugh. "We could ask the same thing." He mumbled, him and Kurt bursting with laughter at their friends.

"Well we're back together!" Liam announced with a chuckle, seeming a tad uncomfortable being walked in on like that, especially in an apartment that wasn't their own.

Kurt smiled fondly at the two of them. "You are, and we're glad." He said honestly, leaning against Blaine, giving him a cheesy smile.

"We are glad. I'm also glad that our apartment looks all in one piece... The only thing is our dog." Blaine told them, stepping forward and taking a look through the living room.

Sebastian sighed heavily and walked to Kurt and Blaine's bedroom, opening the door. Mocha came running at full speed toward Blaine, jumping up and placing his paws on his thighs.

Blaine's eyes lit up, scratching the dog's ears. "There's my boy!" He said in a baby voice, leaning down to let Mocha lick him a little, everyone laughing.

"It's good to be home." Kurt murmured softly, smiling at the scene around him. Everything seemed to be falling into place and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

_**Updated within a reasonable time frame for once! This chapter was a little hard to write, but I was happy with I did and I hope you all are too! **_

_**As a warning the next chapter is a doozy. And for those who have been wondering about the job stuff coming up again will get their wish. **_

_**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! You readers are the best and I love you all so much! :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt happily bounced around the kitchen, placing a pan on the stove as he danced to the fridge and then taking out a bottle of wine and two glasses. There was no occasion, but he didn't need one. It was Friday, he was home early, and he wanted to try a new stir fry recipe. Why not have some wine while doing it?

He sipped from his glass as he turned the stove on and then grabbed some cooking wine from the cabinet while swaying softly to the music coming from Blaine's iPod dock on the counter. It was a peaceful night and it would be even better if Blaine was here to cook with him, and maybe even share a dance or two. Sadly he was working, like always.

It had been two months since they'd been married and it hadn't been the paradise that Kurt had hoped it would be. There were silly arguments over petty things like dishes and clothes because Blaine was a neat freak. If things weren't organized, he lost it. He and Kurt had gone back and forth about dishes left in the sink a dozen times already. It's not like Kurt wasn't going to clean them, because he was, just at a later time.

The stove beeped, confirming it was heated up and Kurt grinned, mixing around the vegetables with one hand as he opened the cooking wine. This was going to be perfect. He carefully poured the wine into the pan, stirring it around with a spoon. The next thing Kurt knew there was smoke everywhere and an incessant beeping. This was not how he pictured his new stir fry recipe to go.

With a heavy sigh Kurt turned the stove down and opened a window, waving some of the smoke away as he stomped back to the kitchen, his eyes narrowing at the little red light blinking above him as the beeping continued. What the hell was he supposed to do with this thing? He had no idea, so he decided to wing it, grabbing a screwdriver from one of the kitchen drawers and then dragging over a chair to stand on.

Kurt stared at the little white circle on his ceiling, wondering where to shut it off. Carefully he took the screw driver, poking at a few places, hoping to hit an off button of some sort. When that didn't work he started hitting it harder, just wanting the beeping to stop.

The fight with the alarm got to a point where Kurt won, meaning the beeping had stopped and the alarm was dead. Kurt stepped off the chair with a triumphant smile, placing the screw driver back in its place and finishing dinner as if nothing had happened.

Blaine opened the door to their apartment, eyes squinting slightly while he let out a cough. As he set his work bag down he was met with the sight of the fire alarm hanging by a wire in the kitchen. "Hey babe, I'm... home.." Blaine said casually, shutting the door behind him.

Kurt looked up from where he was setting the table, a large smile on his face. "Oh, hi honey!" He greeted, placing the plate down before running over to hug his husband.

"Hi, um, what happened here?" Blaine wondered, pulling back from Kurt's hug gently, his eyes glancing over to the fire alarm before focusing on his husband's face. He wasn't mad, if anything he was just amused.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, kissing Blaine's cheek before turning on his heel, prancing off to the kitchen with an overly large smile, trying to avoid the fire alarm situation. "I just made dinner. Vegetable and rice stir fry."

Blaine nodded slowly with his arms crossed over his chest, a smirk of adoration spreading across his face as he watched Kurt distribute the food. "Yes, I can see that, but I'm talking about that thing hanging from the ceiling." He explained, pointing a finger at their fire alarm turned piñata. "Kurt, what happened to the alarm?"

Kurt waved his hand dismissively, taking a seat at the table. "What alarm?" He scoffed, placing a napkin on his lap and taking a hardy sip of his wine before pointing over to the kitchen just as Blaine had. "Pshh, that fire alarm? Nothing happened to it." Kurt answered, shaking his head quickly. "No, it's fine."

"You mean the one hanging from the ceiling that is oh so conveniently installed in our kitchen for cooking mishaps?" Blaine asked with a grin, walking to the table slowly with his eyes set on Kurt. "Is that what happened?"

Kurt sighed, fidgeting in his chair. "Oh…you mean that fire alarm..." He began, releasing a small sigh. "Well, I was trying a new recipe and it didn't really work out the way I wanted it to-"

"It caught fire?"

With a defeated sigh Kurt nodded slowly. "Yeah…Kinda…Yes." He admitted quietly. "So, anyways, I got it under control, but the alarm wouldn't turn off so I started tinkering with a screw driver and-"

"You ended up just hitting it, didn't you?"

Kurt gave a shy smile, his eyebrows lifting cutely. "... Maybe?"

With a chuckle Blaine took a seat, shaking his head. "You are aware that you're married to a firefighter?"

"I am, yes." Kurt answered confidently, shifting in his seat again as he picked at his stir fry.

Blaine nodded, pouring himself a glass of wine. "Mhm, and you are aware that you could have easily called me to bring home a new one to install?"

"Yes." Kurt said quietly, not looking up from his plate and taking small bites of food. This was embarrassing. Blaine probably thought he was some kind of idiot.

"Good. Knowing is half the battle." Blaine joked with ease, snickering as he stabbed at the stir fry on his plate. Suddenly there was a loud thud from the kitchen and a sort of dying buzz. The couple looked over to see that the fire alarm was no longer hanging from the ceiling, but laying dead on the floor, making Blaine's shoulders shake with silent laughter. "Let's...let's just eat. Please."

Kurt glanced up from his plate after five silent minutes had passed, watching Blaine shuffle his food around with his fork, taking small bites.

"So, how was work?"

Blaine glanced up, taking his head off of where it rested on his hand. "Ugh. Rough day." He said quietly, taking a sip of wine. "One of my guys got hurt on scene today. It just slowed us down a little."

Kurt nodded, not wanting to say anything nasty. "Why did it slow you down? You have other guys on the squad to help out."

"We do, but we have Carson out on leave for the week. His wife just had a baby so he's staying home with her." Blaine explained nonchalantly, not noticing how Kurt's expression changed to something more serious.

"Well that's nice." Kurt smiled softly. "You know.. Speaking of kids.. I had a little free time at work and I started um.. Looking around at stuff." He admitted nervously, not know how Blaine was going to react.

Blaine's eyebrows were raised high on his forehead as he stared at Kurt. "You.. you started looking into having a kid?"

Kurt gave a small nod, flickering his eyes from Blaine's face to down at his plate, hoping this wasn't a bad thing. He didn't want to scare Blaine away. Talking about a kid was a big deal for them.

"Is that okay?" He wondered in a small voice. "I mean I probably should have talked to you about it first, but it's not something I want to do right away, I mean, I was just _looking_ and-"

Blaine smiled fondly as he held up a hand to stop Kurt from his nervous rambling. "Kurt, I'm totally okay with it. We're married now." He pointed out, taking a deep breath. This kid thing was a big step, but it was what they wanted, and it had to be discussed eventually. "Having a kid, well, it's clearly the road we're heading towards." Kurt finally looked at Blaine, smiling just as big as his husband. "There's no harm in looking into it. Just don't make any _big_ decisions without me." The couple laughed, breaking their gazes shyly as they went back to eating.

"Don't worry. I won't." Kurt assured, his fork stabbing at a clump of vegetables. "So Carson's only out for a week? That isn't very long." He pointed out, not wanting dinner to be too awkward and quiet.

Blaine nodded as he chewed. "He's gotta work, and I need him back on my squad."

"Poor kid. Having to grow up and live in fear that his dad might not come home from work every day."

A mildly annoyed sigh escaped past Blaine's lips. He really didn't want to discuss this right now. "Kurt, is there something you want to talk about?"

"I just.. I hate the thought of raising our kid like that Blaine." Kurt said openly. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind about this. He felt strongly about Blaine's job and he wanted him to know it. What kind of marriage would they have if they didn't communicate? "And.. and like you said, it's the road we're heading towards and I think.. I think we should really start to reconsider this whole..." Kurt bit his lip as he tried to conjure the right word. "Situation."

"Here we go..." Blaine mumbled, rolling his eyes as he continued to eat.

Kurt frowned. "Don't give me that." He said with a bite, not in the mood to deal with Blaine's pissy attitude toward the subject. "I'm trying to think of what's best for our family, and you staying at the station is no way to raise one."

Blaine's eyebrows pulled together tightly as he frowned at his plate, not even wanting to look up. "Kurt, there are thousands of kids that have a parent on duty whether it's firefighting, police, or military! They all seem to turn out pretty okay!"

"I don't care about those families, I care about ours!" Kurt shot back, a frown settling on his face as well. "I don't want to raise our child that way! It's not fair!"

This argument had always happened. It was a never ending cycle with Blaine's job. They would always fight about it, it would be good for a while after they make up, and then by some small miracle the fight would come up again. The new one would always be as bad as the one before it.

That comment set Blaine off like no other. He was fucking done with this cycle.

"You don't give a rat's ass about our _'family'_!" He yelled, feeling extremely defensive. "All you care about is yourself and how this is making _you_ feel!" Blaine told Kurt harshly, sick of the jabs to his job. "_That's_ what's 'not fair'! So stop using our fucking _nonexistent_ baby as an excuse for your own selfishness!"

Kurt's mouth fell open, not expecting something so harsh like that to come from Blaine, especially with all that venom behind it. "Caring about your safety isn't selfish!" He defended, dropping his fork on his plate, not even hungry anymore.

"Well thanks mom!" Blaine said sarcastically, giving Kurt a fake, cheesy smile as he rolled his eyes yet again. "But I'm a grown man. This is _my_ decision to make, not yours."

"Now who's being selfish?" Kurt asked coldly, glaring as Blaine stood from the table and took his plate to the kitchen.

Blaine stepped up to the sink and groaned as he stared down at the cluttered mess inside of it. On top of everything else Kurt was doing to him, this too? This was rich. "Can you clean the damn dishes?" He yelled so Kurt could hear him from the dining room around the corner. "Or were you too busy trying to burn our fucking apartment down?" Blaine asked harshly, vigorously scrubbing at the dirty plates and pans Kurt had left behind.

Kurt huffed, shooting daggers at the wall separating him and Blaine. "Would you stop picking on me!" He called back, sighing internally, before getting up with his own plate and stalking into the kitchen to see Blaine cleaning the dishes at the sink. "They're just dishes, Blaine!"

As Blaine stood silently, cleaning the dishes as if he wasn't being spoken to, Kurt reached into the kitchen cabinet, taking a stack of plates off the shelf to put the leftovers of food on, placing one dirty dish after another in the sink as Blaine continued washing the others.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked harshly, looking over at Kurt who just kept putting food on plate after plate, shoving them under Blaine's arm and into the sink.

Blaine reached his hand out to grab the pan from Kurt just to have it snatched away from him. "Oh! Am I upsetting you?" Kurt wondered in a fake, concerned tone, the pan cradled to his chest as he spoke to his husband in a nasty tone. "Well you know what, Blaine? I want dirty dishes in the sink!" He told Blaine smugly, placing the pan in the sink after dirtying one last dish to solidify his point. "I get to make _my_ own decisions too!"

"Would you stop it?!" With a hard glare Blaine took the last plate from Kurt's hand before he could crowd the kitchen sink anymore, his knuckles white as he gripped it tightly. "You're acting like a fucking child!"

Kurt's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh _I'm_ acting like a child?!" He wondered dramatically. "You get uncomfortable talking about a subject that we _need_ to talk about, so you pick on me about stupid ass dishes and _I'm_ the one being called a _'fucking child'_?!" Kurt yelled, fed up with Blaine and _his_ childish attitude. "This is more than dirty fucking dishes and a stupid fire alarm for me. I don't care about that!" He continued, taking deep breaths to keep himself at some level of calm. "I can't believe that you're okay with going to work knowing that we are going to have a kid someday and that you may never come home from work!"

He took a deep breath before going on, far from over with his ranting. "And what do you expect _me_ to do, huh?! Throw the ol' apron on and play 50's house wife and just sit around here worrying about you? No! I don't think so Blaine!" Kurt shouted, hands gesturing wildly around him as he spoke. "You can't even talk to me like an adult! You get all defensive and pick ridiculous arguments and-"

Blaine couldn't take it anymore. Without a second thought he held up his arm and slammed the plate that he held to the floor, shutting Kurt up immediately.

Kurt's mouth closed slowly as he looked down at the broken pieces of crockery on the floor, his heart racing from the shock.

"Shit, Kurt I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Kurt's hand shot up in front of him, Blaine's mouth seizing. "No, I've had enough." He said quietly, sounding completely drained of all emotion. "I... I'm going to go sleep at Rachel's."

"Kurt.." Blaine mumbled, watching as his husband turned on his heel, taking long strides to their bedroom.

Blaine sighed heavily, following behind Kurt and stepping into the doorway, watching as he packed a duffel bag.

"You want to make this decision for the both of us? Fine." Kurt grumbled loud enough for him to hear. He knew that Blaine was behind him. "But I need to be away from you right now."

His heart felt like it dropped from his chest. He didn't love Kurt any less. He didn't want him to go. "You're seriously leaving?" Blaine wondered quietly, crossing his arms over his chest and feeling insecure about the whole thing.

Kurt didn't answer him. He just kept packing his bag, speed walking around the bedroom to make sure he had everything for work and all the clothes he needed for at least a few days.

Blaine frowned, arms tightening around his chest. "Fine. You know what, I could use some breathing room too." He said coldly, eyes narrowing. His sadness toward the situation began to turn into anger when Kurt ignored him. "Maybe the house will actually stay clean." Blaine muttered harshly, watching as Kurt's back went rigid.

"I'm so sorry I'm not perfect! But this is who you fucking married, Blaine!" Kurt yelled, his voice cracking as he whipped around to meet eyes with Blaine. His husband. The one he loved most. The one he still loved more than anything.

Disagreements were normal between couples, he knew that. Kurt just didn't know if it was normal for it to get this ugly.

"Well I guess I didn't realize how big of a pain in my ass you'd be!"

Kurt's eyes filled with tears as he bit the inside of his cheek, not really knowing what to say. Silently he took the bag off the bed, hoisting it up on his shoulder. Without a glance he pushed past Blaine, making a bee line to the front door, all the while feeling his eyes as they bore into his back.

Blaine leaned against the door jamb of their bedroom, watching as Kurt speed walked to the door, yanking it open roughly and slamming it behind him. It felt as though the apartment shook with the force of it, Blaine's eyes closing as he heard a crash from the living room.

His shoulders sagged in defeat as he dragged his feet to the living room, noticing a broken picture from their wedding lying on the floor, the glass smashed to dozens of little pieces within the cracked frame.

Blaine couldn't sleep, that was the last thing on his mind as he camped out on the couch, eyes glued to the front door, waiting for Kurt to come back, waiting to hear his keys in the door.

He hadn't heard from him since he left and his mind was racing with worry, wondering if he had gotten to Rachel's okay, if he was safe. He had sent a text, but never got a response back, that being part of the reason he was still awake. There was no way he could sleep if he didn't know the well being of his husband and that's when it dawned on Blaine... This is exactly how Kurt feels whenever he's away at work.

* * *

_**Here it is Chapter 10 and more talk about Blaine's job. I didn't receive a lot of reviews for the last few chapters and I guess its because I don't update as often as I used to. Sorry about that. Life is super busy. Hopefully I'll be updating more during this next month.**_

_**Anyways. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and don't hate me! Thank you for reading! :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel looked behind her as the guest room door opened, watching as Kurt padded out in pajama bottoms and an FDNY shirt that was clearly Blaine's.

"How are you feeling?" She wondered with a small smile, hoping maybe she could get him to talk about what happened with Blaine. All Kurt said on the phone was that there was a fight and he needed to get out of the apartment for a little bit. By the sound of that alone Rachel knew it was bad.

Kurt shrugged, looking off into the distance as he pulled his knees to his chest. "I don't know." He answered, frowning as he placed his chin down, a slight frown on his face.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Rachel asked, feeling Finn tighten his hold around her shoulders as a warning to back off a little. Finn knew Kurt needed a little space to cool down and think, but with Rachel being herself and Kurt's best friend, she wasn't going to back down.

Kurt gave a simple shake of his head, mind racing with so many thoughts that he didn't even know what he wanted to talk about first. His main issue at hand was what he would do if Blaine refused to quit his job.

"Would you want me to maybe text Blaine?" Rachel mentioned casually, noticing the wide eyed look Kurt gave her. "You know, just to let him know you got here safe?"

"No."

"But Kurt, he's probably worried sick about you... It's been over two hours since you've gotten here." Rachel defended, earning a hard glare from her friend that would make a flame turn into an ice sculpture.

Kurt huffed, his feet planting on the floor. "Are you on his side or something?"

"What?!" Rachel asked loudly, finding it absolutely absurd he would even think that. "No, Kurt, I don't even know what-" She continued before getting cut short by Kurt.

"Then why do you care how he's feeling right now?" Kurt wondered harshly, making a move to stand. He feels worried about Blaine every day, Blaine can feel that way for Kurt just once and get a taste of his own medicine.

Rachel wiggled out of Finn's grip, sitting to face Kurt. "I don't know how he's feeling, but I assume he's worried about you since you stormed out and haven't spoken to him since."

"He probably is... But he decided we needed a fucking break! He doesn't need to know where I am or what I'm doing!" Kurt shouted, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry. "I'm going to bed, good night."

The room was silent before the door to the guest room clicked shut, Finn looking at Rachel with wide eyes. They had no idea about Blaine asking for a break. This fight must have been worse than Rachel assumed.

–

Blaine awoke to his phone alarm, groaning loudly as he rubbed his tired eyes. It was a long restless night and the bones that cracked as he sat up only reminded him more.

"Kurt is at our place and safe." He read quietly, smiling softly at Rachel's text. That was incredibly sweet of her. She was obviously unaware of how big of an asshole he was to Kurt last night. Smashing that plate clearly crossed a huge line. Along with calling his husband a pain in the ass.

With a heavy sigh Blaine got up from the couch to go get ready for his shift, hoping to maybe get Nick's insight into all of this shit going through his jumbled head.

Blaine set his duffel bag down in his room before he went into the lounge where a few of his squad guys were watching TV.

"Hey man!" Nick greeted, exiting the kitchen area with a sandwich in his hand and huge smile on his face.

Blaine gave him a nod and forced smile. "Um, can we talk? We can go to your room or something." He offered, watching as Nick's brow lifted curiously, giving him a soft nod before turning to lead the way out.

It was quiet as Blaine stared at the floor, trying to come up with a way to start the story.

"I um.. I told him we should take a break." He mumbled pitifully. "That I needed one from him." Blaine admitted, running a hand through his curls as he slid down the side wall, placing his elbows up on his knees.

Nick frowned, his eyebrows pulling together. "But you're married?" He pointed out in more of a question, confused as to how they can be on a break. They are kind of together for life.

"We are. I know.. That's why I was dumb for saying it." Blaine said honestly, shaking his head at himself and his idiotic choices. "I was just so mad.." He trailed off, knowing there was no excuse for what he did last night. "But he.. he wants me to quit."

"Quit the department?" Nick asked in disbelief, not understanding where this was all coming from.

Blaine nodded slowly, head leaning back against the wall. "If we're going to start a family in the near future he wants to know that I'll be safe. So I can be around for our kid."

"And what are you thinking?" Nick wondered, even though it was obvious how confused Blaine was about the whole thing.

Blaine gave a small shrug, picking at his jeans. "Quitting." He mumbled, knowing deep down Kurt is right. "Maybe I can call my dad.. See what I can do at his firm."

Nick's eyes widened in shock. "But that's why you started being a firefighter, to not do what your dad wanted you to do."

"Yeah, trust me, I know that, but I love Kurt more. I want a family with him." Blaine said softly, blinking rapidly to hold back some tears. He was so overwhelmed with so many different emotions. "I need to.. I don't know, I'm just so.. Lost" He ended with a whisper, sighing in defeat.

With a sigh Nick racked his brain, trying to think of something. "I mean, maybe you could retrain in the academy and become one of the fire investigators." Nick offered hopefully, smile widening across his face. "You wouldn't be in the fire, you'd just go in after to see if it was an accident or arson." He explained, hoping to convince Blaine. He didn't want to see his best friend walk away from the department with regret.

"I don't know. I'd have to think about it I guess." Blaine mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

Nick smiled sadly at his friend, wishing he could help him more than he was, but even he wouldn't know what to do in Blaine's situation. "Well ignoring one another won't do you any good."

Blaine cracked a half smile and nodded, a huff escaping his nose. "Ah, the beauty of marriage."

–

Kurt gathered his things from under his desk and stood without a word, feeling Lauren's eyes on him as he left. He was quiet all day, mostly in his head as he thought about last night. It's been almost a whole day since him and Blaine had spoken, that hasn't happened since their first fight before they even dated.

"Bye Mr. Hummel!" Kurt whipped his head to his left and smiled weakly at the office secretary, giving her a small wave before exiting through the large glass double doors. He needed to get out of here and go to Rachel's. He just wanted to curl up in a bed.

He felt like a robot as he waited for the elevator, watching the little red numbers go down too slow for his liking. Finally the doors spread apart and he sighed in relief, bee lining toward the last set of glass doors, breaking out into the beautiful April evening.

"Kurt!" Wow, he was popular today. Kurt turned his head over his shoulder to be met with the sight of Blaine jogging after him. Seriously? What kind of luck was this?

With a roll of his eyes Kurt faced forward and continued walking as if he didn't hear anyone call his name, ignoring Blaine's heavy footing behind him.

"Kurt, please! I'm sorry!" Blaine called after him, keeping up rather well. He must be on break from his shift or something. "I don't want us to have a break... Can we please just talk about this?"

That sentence set Kurt off like no other, making him stop dead in his tracks.

"Oh so now you want to talk about it?" He asked sarcastically, trying not to laugh because it was just so ironic. "We fight and take a break and now you decide we should talk about this when I've been trying to get you to talk about this for months!" Kurt shook his head, a sigh escaping his lips. "..Impeccable timing Blaine."

Blaine's eyebrows twitched up as he frowned, he looked like a wounded puppy if anything. "This was stupid... Y-you were right, okay? Can we just go home, please?" He admitted quietly, not wanting to yell and fight on a street in New York where there were a lot of pedestrians passing them.

"Great talk. Admitting defeat always helps in the long run, let me tell you!" Kurt said loudly, not being able to hold back his laughter any longer. This was just amazing to him. "You know what Blaine? We're going to stay on this break, you clearly need more time to think about what you want...Because I don't think it's _us_. I think it's your _job_."

Kurt walked away without looking at him because he knew it would hurt way too much to see his face. As he rounded the corner and walked down the stairs to the subway he let himself break down, tears cascading down his cheeks as he scanned his card and waited for the train to pull up.

–

Feeling defeated, Blaine, stepped into the apartment and gave a weak, sad smile to Mocha who seemed like the happiest creature in the world despite his parents being separated. Blaine sighed, he really does want a kid with Kurt. He considers their dog their kid, this seems like a new low for him.

Mocha followed on Blaine's heels as he slumped his way to the bedroom, lightly closing the door behind him once the dog was in safely. At least someone wanted to be around him.

After washing his face and stripping from his heavy work clothes Blaine climbed up onto his king sized bed, actually letting Mocha hop up with him and snuggle into his side. Kurt hates when Mocha is on the bed, partly because he separates their bodies, but also because he's a dog and he doesn't want him to ruin the furniture.

"Hey baby!" Blaine said quietly in a baby voice, his hand rubbing behind his dog's ears. "You still love daddy, don't you, Mocha?" He continued, watching Mocha's ears perk up. Blaine chuckled, as his nose was licked, sighing happily, his body relaxing into the mattress.

This was one of the many bumps in the road, one of the bad ones, the one that gives you a flat tire and the car ends up in the shop for a couple days. Their relationship is now a car. Blaine is seriously losing it.

–

Rachel walked out of her bedroom as Kurt entered through the front door looking more frustrated than when he got to her apartment two days ago.

"Hey." Rachel greeted with a small smile, quickly replacing it with a frown as Kurt ignored her, shutting the door and setting his stuff down."What has you all riled up?" She asked, taking a seat on the couch.

Kurt huffed, slipping his coat off as he walked over to the love seat, plopping down rather childishly. "He was waiting for me outside of work. Can you believe him? Freaking waiting for me." He ranted, tilting his head back to rest against the cushion, staring at the ceiling. "And then he goes with this monologue about how he wants me to come home and how 'sorry' he is and 'knows I'm right and... Blah blah blah."

"Well... Maybe you should. You know, go home." Rachel suggested casually, crossing one leg over the other as she looked over at Kurt, who had his eyebrow raised suspiciously. You should go home."

".. Are you kicking me out?"

"No, Kurt! It's not like_ that_." Rachel said in a panic, sitting up in alarm. "It's just.. I think you need to go home. You can't keep ignoring him. It isn't healthy. He's your husband, you two need to communicate."

Kurt's mouth fell open slightly. "Wait. You're taking his side? Seriously?"

Rachel sighed heavily. "Kurt, stop it. I'm not taking anyone's 'side'."

Kurt glared, sitting up and preparing to get off the couch. He was not going to listen to her preach about Blaine being right. Because he wasn't. "Well you should. You're _my_ best friend. You should be taking _my_ side."

"Will you just listen to me?" Rachel asked harshly, standing up to challenge her friend. She wasn't just going to let him storm out of this one. "I am not picking sides with family. We're all adults here." She said sternly, narrowing her eyes at Kurt. "I don't care if you hate him, but don't make me choose between you two. That isn't fair."

"I don't hate him." Kurt muttered, the glare still etched on his face.

Rachel slowly took her seat as Kurt did, waiting as his face relaxed and he eased back into the couch, calming down. "Well people usually hate each other when it comes to divorce."

"Divorce?! I..." Kurt suddenly felt sick to his stomach at the thought. "I don't want a divorce. I.. I'm just mad at him."

"Then what are you still doing here? Go talk to him. Make things right." Rachel pushed slightly, hoping Kurt would realize how right she was.

All Kurt could do was give a small shake of his head because just going to talk to him wasn't as easy as Rachel made it sound. "I've said all I needed to say. _He's _the one who needs to make things right."

Rachel sighed. This wasn't going how she hoped. "Well, how can he if you won't let him?" She asked, trying not to yell at Kurt. That would ruin this whole talk and this is the most he's spoken about how he's felt. "Just hear me out, okay?"

Kurt nodded, his arms crossing over his chest as he lied back on the couch.

"This separation thing isn't helping your situation. You guys are married now. That means making sacrifices you may not want to make and being there for each other. 'For better or worse', right?" She explained, internally groaning as Kurt barely reacted to anything she said. "Blaine's tried to reach out. If you really want him to make this change, you need to be there for him." Rachel said with finality, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kurt shook his head. "No. No, I'm not wrong. He needs to change first. If he really wants this marriage to work then he needs to prove to me-"

"Prove what, Kurt? As far as I'm concerned you both are wrong, whether you want to admit that to yourself or not." Rachel interrupted, sick of Kurt being on this high horse of his. "You're spending so much time thinking about how his job is making you feel. Have you ever stopped to think how this may affect _him_?"

Rachel waited to see if Kurt had any answer to her rhetorical question, but he shockingly stayed quiet.

"Being a firefighter is all he's ever known. He's twenty four, Kurt. Starting over, at his age, that's terrifying. You're throwing all these ideas of school and careers and... you're scaring him." She pointed out, biting her lip as she saw the emotion coming through Kurt's eyes. Rachel was getting to him, she felt it. "He needs you, Kurt. Not yelling at him or fighting with him. He needs your support in whatever he decides. That's what being married means."

"I just can't bear the thought of losing him, is that so hard for people to grasp?" He asked quietly, his voice thick with hurt.

Rachel smiled sadly. "If you keep pushing him away like this, you will lose him."

Kurt sniffled, wiping under his eyes. "I want to support him so badly, but then I think about him at work and not coming home and it scares _me,_ Rachel. Like... If I don't fight for him to leave it will be my fault that he stays, and what if something happens to him. I couldn't live with myself."

With a slow start Rachel got up and joined Kurt on the loveseat, giving him a tight hug. "Then you need to tell him that-"

"I've tried. He-"

Rachel held her hand up, pausing him. "No, Kurt. You haven't. You need to talk to him, a mature conversation between two husbands who love each other and are willing to give up whatever _they_ need to for things to work." She told him sternly, sticking with the tough love thing. "You knew this was his job before you married him. You can't hold it over his head and make him choose. That isn't playing fair."

Kurt nodded softly, a tear trailing down his cheek.

"I'm not going to push you any farther than that, but you should go home tomorrow, okay?" Rachel said more quietly, hugging him closer to her side. "It's for the best."

–

Blaine entered the apartment after his shift, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Something felt different. Mocha didn't run out and there was a coat draped over the back of the couch.

"Hello?" Blaine called out cautiously, placing his duffel bag down as quietly as possible, reaching for the umbrella leaning against the wall.

"In the bedroom!"

That was Kurt's voice. Blaine took his hand back and walked to their room, pushing the door open slowly with one hand, leaning against the door jamb with his arms crossed over his chest. "Welcome home."

Kurt glanced up from his laptop with a small, uncomfortable smile. "Thank you." He said quietly, biting his lip as he shut the lid, looking up at his husband. "How have you been?"

"Worried." Blaine answered honestly, looking down at the ground before meeting Kurt's eyes again, a sigh escaping his lips. "I didn't know if you were at Rachel's or Lauren's or maybe even Sebastian's. You never answered me."

"I just needed space. I'm sorry I made you feel that way." Kurt told him truthfully, his heart aching and fluttering at the same time. He hated that Blaine was worried the whole time, but then again he was happy that he cared so much.

Blaine nodded in understanding, clearing his throat. "I kinda got a taste of my own medicine so.. I guess it's my turn to say that I'm sorry." He admitted, walking over to the bed, taking a seat at the end of it. "I know how you feel now when I'm at work. It was the worst feeling in the world, not knowing if you were safe or not."

Kurt smiled sadly, his eyes feeling watery. There was really nothing more to say at this point.

"I'm going to start something for dinner, okay?" Blaine informed, reaching back to give Kurt's shin a loving squeeze before standing up.

* * *

_**Sorry for the long wait on the update! I had to brainstorm pretty hard for what I wanted to do with the boys, I didn't want them to make up just yet, but it will be soon, I promise. Then on to some fun stuff! **_

_**Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! :)**_


End file.
